Can't let you down fr
by small-ant38
Summary: Traduction de mon histoire du même nom en anglais.Après une soirée, Puck se voit obligé de faire dormir Kurt chez lui. Un témoin inattendu va rendre les choses dramatiques pour le bad boy. Puckurt, slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey ! Donc, pour commencer, ceci est ma toute première fanfic en français, j'éspère que je vais gérer. Je lis et j'écris que des fics en anglais en général, mais l'autre jour je suis allée voir ce qu'on pouvait trouver en français et j'ai vu que y avait que quatre ou cinq Puckurts. quatre ou cinq ! En anglais y en a 45 pages... Du coup j'ai décidé de traduire une des miennes pour rajouter un peu de puckurt dans ce triste monde.**

**Voilà, voilà, j'éspère que je l'aurais bien traduite. En général je publie un chapitre tous les deux jours et j'essaierai de faire pareil.**

**S'il vous plaît laissez des reviews c'est une des choses les plus merveilleuses sur fanfic (en dehors des histoires...)**

**=D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

Kurt était éméché. Il se tenait devant la table autour de laquelle tout le monde était rassemblé. Ils étaient tous en train de parler, boire ou rigoler, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de rester là à les regarder en souriant bêtement. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé là, peut-être cinq minutes ou un heure. Les autres gleeks buvaient également, mais aucun d'entre n'était aussi bourré que lui.

En réalité, il ne parvenait jamais a percevoir si les gens autour de lui étaient saouls quand lui-même l'était. Il leva les yeux pour voir Santana se moquer de Puck.

« Ton nez est tout rouge ! On dirait un clown maléfique. » Elle le pointait du doigt en rigolant.

« Oh, me parle pas de clown maléfique, ils me font flipper. J'en ai trouvé un dans ma chambre une fois quand j'étais petite. » Britanny dit.

« Pfff, je suis sûr que j'ai l'air aussi cool que d'habitude même avec un nez rouge ! » Puck répondit. « T'en penses quoi Hummel ? » Puck lui demanda, alors qu'il venait tout juste de le remarquer.

« Quoi ? » Kurt demanda, perdu.

« J'ai l'air cool avec un nez rouge, hein ? » Kurt rougît.

Il détestait quand des mecs hétéros lui posaient ce genre de questions. Il devait trouver une réponse qui irait de façon à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas casser la figure. C'était une tâche difficile, d'un côté, si il disait a Puck qu'il avait l'air cool, il se ferait casser la figure parce que Puck penserait que Kurt a des vues sur lui. D'un autre côté, si il lui disait qu'il avait juste l'air débile, il se ferait casser la gueule pour heurter son égo sur-développé. Et le fait que Kurt soit bourré ne l'aidait pas.

« Euh... je reluque jamais les mecs qui sont pas gay donc aucune idée. » Sur le moment, cette réponse lui semblait parfaite. Kurt s'empressa d'aller dehors pour respirer l'air frais et ainsi se rafraîchir les idées. Et surtout pour échapper a toute autre question embarrassante.

Tout ce que Kurt savait, c'est qu'il était dans son lit. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il connaissait cette douleur et en déduisit qu'il avait une grosse gueule de bois. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, sachant que la lumière ne ferait qu'aggraver son mal de tête. Il décida de se reposer encore un peu et se rendormi.

« C'est l'heure de se lever ! » La voix sonna comme un cri et résonna dans sa tête, Kurt enfouît sa tête sous l'oreiller pour y échapper. « Allez réveille toi ! » La voix avait l'air agacée. Kurt écouta plus attentivement et se rendit compte qu'elle sonnait comme celle de Puckerman.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Il marmonna depuis l'endroit où sa tête était encore enfouie. Il entendit un petit rire.

« Ben, c'est ma chambre... » Kurt ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup et se débrouilla pour s'asseoir et regarder autour de lui.

Il se trouvait dans une chambre d'adolescent classique, on aurait dit que Puck tentait de fabriquer des bombes artisanales vu le bazar qu'il y avait. Puck se trouvait à côté du lit, une bouteille d'eau dans la main. Il fit sourire narquois quand il vit l'expression perdue que Kurt arborait.

« Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? » Kurt demanda. Comment avait il pu atterrir dans la chambre de Puck ?

« Donc tu te rappelles de rien, hein ? » Puck sourit encore plus.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? C'est pas marrant ! » Kurt dit, scandalisé. Il était injuste qu'il soit complètement perdu et paniqué quand Puck était calme et au courant de tout.

« Si ça l'est ! Vu l'état dans lequel t'étais hier, j'aurais pu me douter que tu te rappellerais de rien. » Kurt avait toujours mal à la tête, il se frotta la tempe droite pour essayer de calmer la douleur. « Tiens, prend ça. » Puck lui dit, lui tendant deux cachets et la bouteille d'eau.

« C'est quoi ? » Kurt demanda, ne faisant pas confiance a Puck du tout.

« De l'aspirine, prends les et tu te sentiras un peu mieux. » Kurt les prit puis regarda Puck, n'ayant toujours aucune idée de la façon dont il avait atterri ici. Il réalisa que Puck était en caleçon et rougit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est comme un trou noir. » Kurt expliqua. Puck rigola et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Tu te rappelles de la fête de Tina ? » Il commença.

« hum... ouais, jusqu'à une certaine heure. » Kurt dit.

« T'étais complètement déchiré. » Il dit sans s'embarrasser de mots. « Tu souriais à tout le monde sans rien dire. A un moment t'as dit que t'allais dehors pour parler aux étoiles. T'étais vraiment énorme ! Jte jure, je t'avais jamais vu dans cet état là. » Puck lui dit en rigolant.

« Tu pourrais arrêter de rigoler et me dire comment j'ai atterri dans ton lit s'il te plaît. » Kurt lui demanda, énervé.

« Oh, on se calme Hummel ! Je vais t'expliquer mais t'arrêtes de me parler comme si j'étais un chien. » Puck lui dit, irrité. « Donc, t'es allé dehors pour parler aux étoile et après t'as disparu. Personne t'a revu. Je suis allé à ma voiture vers quatre heures du matin et sur le chemin je t'ai vu marcher sur le bord de la route. T'avais l'air tout perdu. »

« Je marchais jusque chez moi ? » Kurt demanda, n'y croyant pas. Il n'aurait jamais pu rentrer en marchant jusque chez lui, c'était beaucoup trop loin de chez lui.

« Carrément ! T'étais complètement taré, tu disais que tu voulais marcher, du coup je t'ai obligé à monter dans la voiture. Parce Tina vit à genre 14km de chez toi quoi ! Je t'ai ramené chez toi, mais une fois là bas tu voulais pas rentrer, tu disais que ton père allait te tuer et des trucs comme ça... Tu m'as supplié de pas sonner à ta porte. Tu m'as dit de partir, que tu trouverais un endroit où dormir. Mais je pouvais pas te laisser là, t'étais trop pathétique ! »

« Merci Puck. » Kurt lui dit dit d'un ton sombre.

« Hé, c'est ce que t'étais ! J'ai essayé de te convaincre de rentrer chez toi pendant au moins une heure avant de rentrer chez moi et de te laisser dormir ici. » Puck finit. Kurt enfoui sa tête dans ses mains.

« Oh mon dieu, je devais avoir l'air totalement pathétique. » Kurt dit, désespéré.

« Oh que oui ! » Puck lui dit en souriant.

« Tu pourrais arrêter de te foutre de moi une minute ? » Kurt demanda, énervé.

« Hé, je t'ai limite sauvé la vie hier, tu pourrais au moins me laisser me moquer de toi tranquillement ! »

« T'as sans doute raison... je me sens tellement nul. Une minute, si j'ai dormi dans ton lit, t'as dormi où toi ? »

« T'inquiète Hummel j'ai dormi sur le canapé. J'aurais adoré dormir avec toi mais le lit est trop petit pour nous deux. » Puck le taquina, lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Kurt rougit, un Puck à moitié nu faisant des blagues coquines était très dur à gérer durant une gueule de bois.

« Je devrais y aller. » Kurt dit. Il se leva et réalisa rapidement qu'il avait froid, jetant un coup d'oeil a son corps, il vit qu'il était en caleçon aussi.

« Je peux savoir où sont mes vêtements ? » Il demanda, énervé.

« Tu t'es en quelque sorte vomi dessus en sortant de la voiture. » Puck lui dit.

« Oh tu te fous de moi. » Kurt dit, de plus en plus désespéré. « Tu pourrais me ramener chez moi ? Je marche pas jusque chez moi chez moi en caleçon, y a pas moyen. » Il aurait jamais pensé se sentir un jour aussi honteux devant Noah Puckerman. Mais il était là, en caleçon après la nuit la plus embarrassante de son existence.

« Je te file des vêtements avant. » Puck lui dit, il avait enfin arrêté de rire. La tête de Kurt montrait clairement qu'il était gêné. Puck alla à son armoire et en sortit un jean et un T shirt qu'il donna à Kurt. Il lui dit de le rejoindre en bas quand il serait prêt. Kurt était soulagé de se retrouver seul un moment. Il s'habilla rapidement, essaya d'avoir l'air tranquille et de ne pas trop ressembler à un zombie, avant de descendre au rez de chaussé pour trouver Puck dans la cuisine buvant un verre de jus d'orange.

« Prêt Hummel ? » Il demanda en souriant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de marrant cette fois ? » Kurt demanda en soupirant.

« T'as l'air tellement hétéro dans mes vêtements, c'est hilarant ! » Puck dit, Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« Je vais donc les enlever le plus vite possible, tu peux me ramener chez moi maintenant stp ? » Kurt demanda.

« Yep, c'est parti. » Puck se leva. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Puck et Kurt continua de froncer les sourcils durant tout le trajet. Puck le regarda de temps en temps, toujours son sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Quand ils arrivèrent devant chez Kurt, il prit son sac rapidement, marmonna un petit « Merci. » et entra dans sa maison.

« Hey Kurt ! » Burt le salua. « C'était bien la fête ? »

« Oui papa, mais je vais aller dormir encore un peu. » Kurt répondit en baillant.

« C'est Finn qui t'a ramené ? » Burt demanda.

« Non quelqu'un d'autre. T'inquiète pas papa. » il embrassa son père sur la joue rapidement et alla dans sa chambre pour se reposer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alors vous en pensez quoi ? La partie intéressante commence dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Oh j'ai oublié de vous dire, cette fic fera 20 chapitres (à part si j'ai aucun retour mais j'espère bien en avoir un minimum, je veux pas travailler tout traduire pour rien ...)**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Kurt dormit quelques heures et se réveilla dans l'après midi. Il resta allongé dans son lit pendant un moment, essayant de se remémorer les évènements de la nuit précédente, mais il ne parvenait à percevoir que des flashs. Comme Tina lui donnant la recette d'un punch absolument divin. Rachel pleurant à cause de Finn. Puck lui demandant si il avait toujours l'air cool avec un nez rouge- Attends là, Puck était bourré ? Et il l'a reconduit chez lui ? Kurt trouva son portable dans la poche du jean que Puck lui avait prêté, et l'appela pour lui faire part de ce qu'il pensait du fait de conduire saoul.

Mais Puck ne répondit pas, donc Kurt alla dans la cuisine au rez de chaussé. Il était affamé, ce qui était logique puisqu'il avait vomi pendant la nuit. Il mangea un reste de spaghetti et retourna dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Vers neuf heures il se sentit malade de nouveau et décida d'aller se promener.

Il alla au parc et s'assît sur une balançoire. Il se rappela sa mère quand elle le poussait et essayait de lui apprendre comment balancer ses jambes correctement pour se balancer lui même. L'air frais était agréable et il se sentit rapidement beaucoup mieux.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher mais ne bougea pas. Il avait l'habitude de venir ici le soir et savait que les clochards qui vivaient dans le coin de lui feraient pas de mal. Il vit un homme clairement saoul s'approcher et s'asseoir contre un arbre. Kurt pouvait voir qu'il pleurait, mais se dit qu'aller le consoler n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée.

Néanmoins, quand la personne se passa la main dans les cheveux, Kurt réalisa qu'il n'en avait pas a l'exception d'une bande qui allait du milieu de son front à l'arrière de son crâne. Noah Puckerman, bad boy numéro de Lima était en train de pleurer, assit sur le sol, ivre. Kurt se leva et s'approcher de Puck qui n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué jusqu'ici. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

« Puck ? Tu vas bien ? » Puck tourna la tête et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kurt, son regard s'assombrit.

« Casse-toi Hummel ! » Il lui dit d'un ton menaçant. Kurt était surpris par sa réaction. D'accord Puck n'était pas le garçon le plus poli qu'il ait jamais connu, mais il avait été relativement gentil avec Kurt depuis la veille.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Puck ? » Kurt insista. Puck l'avait pas mal aidé la veille, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans cet état.

« Casse toi Hummel ! » Puck cria une nouvelle fois, regardant Kurt dans les yeux, « Jte jure si tu restes là je vais te casser ta gueule de tapette ! » Kurt se stoppa net. Il n'avait jamais entendu personne lui parler de cette façon. Même le plus cruel des footballeurs ne lui parlait pas de cette façon, avec tant de haine dans la voix.

Kurt observa Puck et trouva qu'il y avait plus de douleur que de haine dans ses yeux. Il décida de ne pas prendre le risque de se faire taper dessus et se leva pour aller s'asseoir de nouveau sur la balançoire. Ces paroles l'avaient blessé. Puck avait été correct avec lui durant les deux dernières années. Il n'avait plus de problème avec lui, ils s'entendaient bien. Et maintenant il était là à crier les pires insultes à Kurt. Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue mais ne l'essuya pas. Il se leva de nouveau, pleurant et commença à partir.

« Désolé Hummel. » Puck dit. Kurt n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était levé et l'avait rattrapé.

« Oh d'accord, donc si t'es désolé y a pas de problème ! » Kurt lui cria, bouleversé.

« Je voulais pas dire ça, je suis dans la merde. » Une larme descendit le long de sa joue, il l'essuya rapidement.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Puck ? » Kurt demanda. Puck était le genre de personne qui ne pleurait jamais et le voir dans cet état était vraiment étrange.

« Je suis désolé Kurt, je voulais pas te dire de la merde comme ça. » Puck répéta, le fait qu'il était bourré n'allait pas aider Kurt.

« Je sais que tu es désolé Puck. » Dit Kurt. « Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu t'es fais attaquer ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« J'aurais bien aimé. » Puck répondit.

« Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Une autre larme s'échappa de ses yeux et Puck s'assit sur le sol. Kurt fit de même.

« C'est ma mère. Elle m'a viré de chez moi. » Puck lui dit.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » Kurt demanda, n'y croyant pas. La mère de Puck l'avait repris chez elle après qu'il soit allé a juvie, il avait dû faire quelque chose de vraiment grave.

« Elle t'a vu dans mon lit ce matin et elle m'a entendu dire que t'avais presque l'air hétéro dans mes vêtements et que j'aurais bien aimé dormir avec toi et elle... elle en a conclu que j'étais gay et elle m'a jeté dehors. » Puck dit, un autre flot de larmes dévalant ses joues.

Kurt ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puck venait de se faire jeter dehors par sa faute. Parce qu'il était aussi irresponsable qu'un petit enfant.

« Oh Puck je suis tellement désolé, je savais pas qu'elle était … comme ça. Je me sens horriblement mal. »

« C'est pas de ta faute si c'est une putain d'homophobe. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça ! » Puck dit, énervé. Il prit la bouteille de vodka et en bût une gorgée.

« Tu devrais arrêter de boire maintenant, mon père va pas aimer s'il te voit dans notre maison complètement bourré. » Puck regarda Kurt d'un regard hébété.

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais pas te laisser ici dormir sur un banc dans le parc Puck. On va rentrer chez moi et demain matin je demanderai a mon père si tu peux rester plus longtemps. » Kurt expliqua.

« C'est ce que tu voulais faire. » Puck dit, son sourire narquois de retour.

« Quoi ? »

« Hier soir. Tu me disais que tout irait bien, que je pouvais te laisser seul, que t'allais dormir sur un banc dans le parc." Puck expliqua, il jeta la bouteille au loin de toutes ses forces. « Ça te dérange si on reste un peu plus longtemps ? » Puck demanda.

« Pas de problème, ça va te faire décuver un peu. » Kurt répondit. Ils restèrent assis pendant une demi heure dans le silence du parc. Au bout d'un moment ils se levèrent et marchèrent jusqu'à chez Kurt.

« Tu es encore saoul et tu sens l'alcool à plein nez, tu peux pas voir mon père comme ça. Tu vois la petite fenêtre là ? Elle mène à ma chambre, je vais l'ouvrir et tu rentreras par là okay ? » Kurt expliqua. Puck acquiesça et alla à la fenêtre pendant ce temps, Kurt entra dans sa maison.

« Hey fiston où t'étais passé ? » Burt demanda.

« Je suis allé me promener dans le parc, j'avais besoin d'air frais. » Kurt répondit honnêtement.

« Très bien, maintenant va te coucher il est tard. » Burt lui dit.

« Bonne nuit papa. » Kurt obéît et descendît dans sa chambre. Il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Il vît d'abord deux jambes puis un corps entier sauter dans sa chambre. Kurt prît le temps de regarder Puck de plus près. Il avait l'air misérable. Ses vêtements étaient sales, il sentait la vodka et son visage laissait voir à quel point il souffrait. Il avait un sac à dos accroché à une de ses épaules.

« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. » Kurt lui dit en lui indiquant l'emplacement de la salle de bain. « Je vais faire ton lit. »

Puck acquiesça et marcha doucement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Kurt ouvrît le sac pour voir ce que Puck avait sur lui. Il trouva un jean, deux t shirts, deux boxers et un portefeuille. Il avait dû partir vraiment rapidement pour ne pas avoir pris plus d'affaires.

Kurt se sentait mal à propos de tout ça, il se résolu à appeler la mère de Puck le lendemain pour clarifier les choses. Kurt ouvrît son armoire et en sortit une couverture et un oreiller qu'il plaça sur le canapé et se mît en pyjama. Il s'assît sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une mère puisse faire ça à son fils. Son père avait été tellement compréhensif avec le fait d'avoir un fils gay, et Puck n'était même pas gay. C'était tout simplement injuste.

Puck sortît de la salle de bain et s'assît à côté de Kurt. Le contreténor essaya de ne pas pleurer, Puck était celui qui avait besoin d'être consolé, et pas le contraire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Puck, j'appellerai ta mère demain pour tout lui expliquer. »

« Laisse tomber, tout ce qu'elle va faire c'est t'insulter. » Puck dit. « Et c'est pas ta faute, c'est carrément la sienne. » Kurt ne le croyait pas, mais il n'ajouta rien.

« On devrait dormir maintenant. » Il dit. Il éteignît la lumière et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Puck se leva et s'allongea sur le canapé.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Salut tout le monde ! Pour commencer, merci pour vos reviews, je pensais pas en avoir plus d'une ou peut être deux donc ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

**J'éspère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre (et que vous détestez la mère de Puck comme elle le mérite).**

**Faites moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**prochain chapitre dimanche dans la journée je pense !**

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'étais overbookée ces derniers jours. Je me suis dépêchée de le traduire cet aprem pour ne pas prndre plus de retard, donc voici le troisième chapitre, j'éspère que vous l'aimerez !**

**S'il vous plait laissez une review que je sache ce que vous en pensez ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

Quand son réveil sonna, Kurt s'assît dans son lit et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de sa chambre. Puck était paisiblement endormi sur le canapé et Kurt n'avait pas le cœur de le réveiller. Il alla au rez de chaussé et trouva son père assis à la table de la cuisine, lisant un journal. Kurt s'assït à ses côtés.

« Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. » Il commença.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe fiston ? » Burt lui demanda, inquiet.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai avoué que j'étais gay, tu m'as dit que tu le savais déjà depuis mes trois ans et tu m'as accepté sans problème. » Burt acquiesça. « Eh bien, voilà, tous les parents ne réagissent pas de la même façon. » Kurt ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer la situation à son père, par où commencer.

« Ca je le sais. » Burt répondit. « J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi cela dit, mais pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ? »

« Tu te rappelles de Noah Puckerman ? » Burt fronça des sourcils à l'évocation de ce nom mais acquiesça. « Il était là à la fête de Tina et à la fin il a ramené un ami chez lui parce qu'il était trop ivre pour rentrer tout seul. » Kurt ne voulait pas que son père apprenne qu'il était le garçon trop saoul, il s'énerverait et ne voudrait pas écouter le reste de l'histoire. « Le problème c'est que sa mère a trouvé son ami dans son lit et en a déduit que Puck était gay. Elle l'a jeté dehors sans même écouter ce qu'il avait à dire pour sa défense. Il est même pas gay papa, et elle l'a jeté dehors. » Kurt termina, il pouvait voir sur la visage de son père à quel point il était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Je me demandais si il pouvait rester à la maison pour le moment. » Il ajouta.

« Je devrais aller dire à cette femme ce que je pense de son comportement ! » Burt dit, hors de lui.

« Non papa, Puck a pas besoin que sa mère ait des tensions avec nous en plus de lui. Est ce qu'il peut juste rester ici pour le moment ? » Kurt demanda une fois de plus quand il réalisa que son père n'avait pas encore répondu.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce gosse Kurt. Tu le sais. »

« Il a changé papa, il a arrêté de me malmener au lycée et il est vraiment désespéré. Je te promet qu'il va bien se comporter. » Kurt était sur le point de supplier son père.

« Très bien. Mais si il fait e serait-ce qu'une chose de travers il s'en va c'est compris ? »

« Oui papa, merci beaucoup ! » Kurt sourît.

« Quand est ce qu'il arrive ? » Burt demanda. Kurt n'avait pas pesé à ça.

« Eh bien, il est déjà là, il m'a appelé pendant la nuit, il était épuisé donc je l'ai installé sur le canapé dans ma chambre. » Kurt expliqua, les joues rouges d'embarrassement.

« Il est déjà dans ta chambre ? » Burt demanda les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui, il dort là. »

« Okay, préparez vous pour l'école, je vous emmènerai. » Kurt se leva, fit un rapide calîn à son père pour le remercier et retourna dans sa chambre.

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, Puck était toujours endormi. Kurt s'agenouilla à côté de lui et tapota son épaule.

« Puck, c'est l'heure de se réveiller. » Puck marmonna quelque chose en rapport avec le fait qu'il était trop tôt. « On va être en retard au lycée si tu te lèves pas maintenant. »

Puck ouvrît les yeux et vit Kurt en pyjama devant lui. Le souvenir du désastre de la veille envahirent sa mémoire de nouveau, il referma les yeux quelques secondes avant de se lever.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Kurt demanda sans réfléchir.

« Merdique. »

« Désolé pour la question idiote. » Kurt s'excusa en se levant, il marchait en direction de la salle de bain quand Puck attrapa son coude.

« Kurt, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit hier soir, j'ai jamais pensé ça de toi. » Puck s'excusa.

« C'est bon Puck, et c'est moi qui suit désolé. » Kurt se retourna pour lui faire face. « Et je trouve que c'est injuste que tu te rappelles de tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir alors que moi je me rappelle rien de la soirée de samedi. » Kurt lui dit pour alléger la conversation.

« Ca c'est parce que j'ai la classe ! » Puck répondit en souriant fièrement.

« Oh, au fait, mon père est d'accord pour que tu restes ici aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin. » Kurt lui dit en souriant.

« Cool, je vais pouvoir t'apprendre à boire comme un homme ! » Puck lui dit d'un ton supérieur.

« Je pense pas non, il a dit que si tu faisais un pas de travers tu devrais partir donc à ta place je serais un ange. » Puck grimaça.

« J'essaierai d'avoir l'air d'un ange devant lui dans ce cas. » Il dit, son sourire narquois de retour.

« Comme tu veux, c'est toi qui finiras par dormir sous un pont après tout. » Kurt haussa des épaules et entra dans la salle de bain.

Puck resta planté au milieu de la chambre. Il se tenait au milieu de la chambre de Kurt en caleçon et ça ne lui paraissait pas bizarre. Finn lui avait dit tellement de choses à propos de cet endroit et de Kurt, mais en vérité il trouvait cette chambre plutôt cool, si tu faisais abstraction du manque de bazar. Et Kurt était loi d'être du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, il n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'oeil à ses parfaits abdos. Puck prit son sac et en sortit un jean et un T shirt noir. Il s'habilla rapidement et vida son sac pour l'utiliser pour aller au lycée. Il se félicita du fait qu'il n'emmenait jamais ses affaires de cours à la maison pour faire ses devoirs, au moins tout était déjà là bas dans son casier.

Il s'assît sur le canapé pour attendre Kurt, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tomber sur Burt Hummel seul, même si il avait l'air d'accord avec le fait qu'il vive là pour le moment. Quand Kurt sortît de la salle de bain il avait une serviette autour de la taille.

« Prêt ? » Il demanda.

« Yep. » Puck répondit. Kurt fît un pas vers l'armoire mais s'arrêta puis se tourna vers Puck.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on dise à personne que tu habites chez moi et qu'on se conduise normalement au lycée. » Kurt lui dit. Puck lui fît un sourire mauvais.

« Ca va être compliqué de t'ignorer au lycée après avoir vu ta serviette tomber de ta taille. » Kurt baissa la tête et vit la serviette pendant dangereusement autour de sa taille. A ce moment là ils entendirent la voix de Burt.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » Il était dans les escaliers et les regardait suspicieusement.

« Presque, donne nous cinq minutes et on sera prêts. » Kurt répondit. Burt acquiesça et remonta les escaliers. Kurt jeta un regard noir à Puck et passa derrière le paravent placé devant son armoire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Puck demanda quand Kurt n'en sortait pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois que je fais ? Je m'habille. » Kurt répondit.

« T'es sérieusement en train de te cacher pour t'habiller ? Arrête ça je suis presque sûr que je t'ai déjà vu à poil dans les vestiaires ! » Puck lui dit.

« Premièrement je me suis toujours changé dans les toilettes au lycée. Et deuxièmement je vais pas me déshabiller devant toi parce que mon corps est tellement beau et parfait que sois tu essaierais de me violer, sois tu deviendrais aveugle devant sa magnificence. » Kurt dit. Il n'était absolument pas confortable avec son corps en vérité mais Puck se moquerai de lui si il le savait. Puck éclata de rire mais n'ajouta rien. Quand Kurt sortit de derrière le paravent, il était vaguement embarrassé.

« J'ai dit ce qu'il s'est passé à mon père pour que tu puisses rester. » Puck acquiesça. « Je lui ai pas dit que j'étais la personne que ta mère a trouvé dans ton lit. Je connais mon père, il t'aurait pas accepté à la maison si il pensait que tu étais mon copain, et je parle même pas du fait que j'étais complètement bourré et qu'il aurait pu imaginer que t'en aies profité pour faire des choses. »

« Ton père penserait ça ? » Puck demanda, Burt Hummel commençait à lui faire sérieusement peur.

« Oui, je lui ai dit que tu n'es même pas gay mais on sait jamais, il est très protecteur. Trahis pas ce que j'ai dit okay ? » Puck acquiesça et ils montèrent les escaliers.

Burt était assis à la table de la cuisine en les attendant. Quand il vit Puck il se leva pour lui serrer la main.

« Puckerman, c'est ça ? »

« Oui monsieur. » Puck répondit poliment.

« Kurt m'a dit ce qui c'est passé, c'est terrible, je suis désolé. » Burt lui dit sincèrement.

« Merci."

« Tu peux rester là tant que tu te conduis correctement. » Il y avait quelque chose de menaçant dans la voix de Burt qui glaça le sang de Puck.

« Merci beaucoup monsieur. » Puck répondit.

Ils allèrent à la voiture et Burt les conduisit au lycée. Le trajet fût silencieux et Puck trouva ça vraiment étrange d'être ici. Quand ils descendirent de la voiture Kurt lui dit rapidement qu'ils devraient marcher pour rentrer à quatre heures et partit en direction du bâtiment.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour le retard mais la période est pas vraiment idéale pour poster des fics, entre ls révisions pour les partiels, les dossiers à rendre et tout ça je galère un peu... J'ai quand même pris le temps de traduire ce chapitre pour vous le faire partager.**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

**=)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

Les deux premières heures de cours passèrent lentement. Kurt ne prêta pas grande attention à ce que les profs disaient, il pensait à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il ignorait si c'était une bonne idée, si Puck serait content ou au contraire furieux.

Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin de la deuxième heure de cours, Kurt ramassa ses affaires et les fourra dans son sac et se dépêcha d'aller dehors là où il n'y avait personne. Il chercha sur internet le numéro qu'il désirait grâce à son i phone. Quand il le trouva il le tapa et appuya sur « call ». Après trois sonneries, quelqu'un répondit.

« Oui ? » La femme demanda.

« Mme Puckerman ? » Kurt demanda pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Oui c'est moi, qui est-ce ? »

« Je suis Kurt Hummel, un ami de Noah. » Kurt répondit, appréhendant la réaction de la mère de son ami.

« Tu es le petit copain de mon fils. » Ce n'était pas une question, et le ton utilisé était loin d'être amical.

« C'est ce pourquoi je vous appelais Mme Puckerman, je ne nie pas le fait que je suis gay, mais Noah ne l'est pas." Kurt dit calmement.

« C'est lui qui t'as demandé de m'appeler n'est ce pas ? Il n'a même pas le courage de mentir à sa mère lui même. Je vous ai entendu parler l'autre jour et il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté dans la façon dont vous parliez. Je dois aller travailler maintenant, ne me rappelle pas. »

« Mais c'est injuste, Mme Puckerman, vous ne pouvez pas virer Noah de chez vous sans raison ! Et même s'il était gay ça ne serait pas une excuse. » Kurt était furieux, comment une mère pouvait être aussi cruelle ?

« Je fais ce que je veux chez moi jeune homme. » Elle répondit froidement.

« Est ce que vous pouvez au moins nous laisser venir chez vous pour récupérer les affaires de Noah ? » Kurt abandonna l'idée de la convaincre, la cause était désespérée. La mère de Puck mit un moment avant de répondre.

« Très bien, venez ce soir, je préparerai ses affaires. » Elle répondit. « Je suppose qu'il s'installe chez toi ? » Elle n'essayait même pas de cacher le dédain dans sa voix.

« En effet, parce que contrairement à vous, il y a des gens qui se soucient de lui. » Kurt répliqua, puis il raccrocha. Il shoota dans une canette qui traînait par terre et s'assît contre le mur. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Mme Puckerman soit si cruelle.

Quand il eût fini les cours, Kurt alla attendre Puck dans le parking du lycée. Il savait que Puck n'approuverait pas le fait qu'il ait appelé sa mère. Quand il arriva, il souriait d'un air satisfait et Kurt se demandait s'il n'avait pas jeté quelqu'un dans les bennes pour avoir l'air aussi heureux malgré ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie.

« Hey Hummel ! »

« Tu pourrais pas juste m'appeler Kurt ? C'est mon prénom tu sais. » Kurt demanda irrité.

« Je trouve ça marrant comme nom Hummel. » Puck expliqua en haussant les épaules.

« Tous tes amis qui me jettent dans les bennes et me lancent des slushies à la figure m'appellent comme ça quand ils ne me traitent pas de tapette. Tu peux trouver ça aussi marrant que tu veux moi j'apprécie pas. » Kurt expliqua. Il décida qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de garder Puck dans l'ignorance plus longtemps. « J'ai appelé ta mère. » Puck ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça? » Puck demanda, son sourire avait disparu et Kurt voyait l'énervement prendre le dessus.

« Je devais lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. » Kurt se défendit.

« Elle t'a pas cru je parie. » Puck demanda.

« Non. »

« Putain de merde ! Je t'avais dit de pas faire ça ! Je veux plus avoir rien à faire avec elle et toi tu l'appelles ! » Puck était furieux, il s'avança vers Kurt de façon menaçante et fit reculer Kurt.

« Je... Je suis désolée Puck mais tout ce qui s'est passé c'est à cause de moi et je … je voulais essayer de remettre les choses en ordre. » Kurt expliqua. Dans le passé il n'avait jamais eu peur de Puck, mais à ce moment là il était totalement pétrifié.

« S'il te plaît t'énerve pas contre moi, je voulais juste t'aider. » Kurt dit, des larmes commençant à envahir ses yeux. Le visage de Puck s'adoucit quand il vit les larmes dans les yeux de Kurt.

« Je suis pas énervé contre toi, je voulais juste laisser ce qui s'est passé derrière moi et je veux pas qu'elle t'insulte comme elle m'a insulté. » Puck expliqua.

« Elle t'a insulté ? » Kurt n'en revenait pas.

« Ouais. Et je sais que j'ai jamais été un saint, mais je pensais pas qu'on pouvait faire aussi mal avec des mots. » Il dit.

« Tu veux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je pense que ça serait plus facile à supporter si tu gardais pas tout pour toi. » Kurt expliqua. Puck secoua la tête en signe de négation et commença à marcher. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à chez Kurt. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison, ils virent la voiture de Burt garée là.

« Ton père est là ? » Puck demanda.

« Normalement non. » Kurt répondit en fronçant les sourcils. Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent Burt assis dans le salon.

« Salut les garçons ! » Burt les accueillit.

« Bonjour Mr Hummel. »

« Salut papa. » Kurt dit.

« Kurt, est ce que je peux te parler une petite seconde ? » Burt lui demanda.

« Euh... bien sûr. » Kurt pointa la porte de sa chambre à Puck pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait descendre. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a papa ? »

« Est ce que ce gosse est ton petit copain ? » Burt lui demanda sans s'embarrasser de mots.

« Non, bien sur que non. Je te l'aurais dit si c'était le cas ! » Kurt répondit honnêtement. Burt fronça les sourcils.

« Ce que j'ai vu et entendu ce matin m'indique que tu mens. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Kurt demanda, totalement perdu.

« Je parle de toi presque nu dans ta chambre et de ce garçon qui souriait en disant qu'il adorait la vue que tu lui offrais. » Burt répondit. Kurt ouvrit de grands yeux quand il comprit de quoi son père parlait.

« Il rigolait. Puck est hétéro, il était juste en train de me taquiner tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » Kurt expliqua.

« Je n'aime savoir que tu te promènes à moitié nu dans la même salle que ce gosse Kurt. »

« Mais papa, on partage une chambre et une salle de bain, on peut essayer de faire attention à être toujours habillés complètement mais c'est presque impossible. » Burt soupira, fatigué. « Je peux retourner dans ma chambre maintenant ? Il faut qu'on fasse nos devoirs. »

« Okay fiston, mais je veux qu'il soit bien clair que rien de louche ne doit se passer là bas en bas. » Kurt descendit dans sa chambre et trouva Puck qui sortait de la salle de bain en boxer.

« Mon père ne veut pas qu'on se promène en sous vêtements l'un devant l'autre. » Il informa Puck.

« Sérieusement ? » Puck demanda en souriant.

« Il t'a entendu ce matin quand tu parlait de pas pouvoir m'ignorer après avoir vu ma serviette tomber. » Kurt expliqua.

« Mais c'était juste une blague ! » Puck s'exclama.

« Je sais, mais mon père pense que tu es mon petit copain maintenant. » Kurt dit. Puck rigola et s'avança vers Kurt, son sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Kurt avant que celui ci ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

« On va devoir être discrets maintenant bébé. » Kurt lui lança un regard noir et se dégagea des mains de Puck.

« C'est exactement le genre de blagues qu'il faut qu'on arrête de faire. » Kurt dit. Puck s'avança à nouveau, souriant toujours de la même façon alors qu'il prenait Kurt dans ses bras de façon séductrice. Kurt n'en revenait pas. « Puck, je suis sérieux, si mon père entre et nous trouve comme ça il te jettera dehors ! » Kurt lui dit, le visage tout rouge tant il était gêné. Puck arrêta de blaguer et s'assît sur le canapé.

« J'ai demandé à ta mère si tu pouvais aller récupérer tes affaires chez toi et elle est d'accord pour nous laisser y aller ce soir. » Kurt dit. Le visage de Puck s'assombrît.

« Je veux pas y aller. » On aurait dit un enfant en train de bouder, mais Kurt savait que c'était plus grave que ça.

« Je viendrais avec toi, tu seras pas tout seul avec elle. » Kurt tenta de la rassurer.

« T'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle m'a dit. Tu voudrais pas venir si tu savais. »

« Dans ce cas là raconte moi, et après ça si tu veux toujours pas y aller on y va pas okay ? »

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dans le prochain chapitre nous verrons ce qui s'est passé entre Puck et sa mère, et si les garçons décident d'y aller néanmoins.**

**Laissez une review pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez svp !**

**Ant**.

**=)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey ! De retour pour le chapitre 5 ! **

**Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à le publier mais j'ai fini mes partiels qu'hier (hallelujah c'est fini !) du coup je me suis dépêchée de traduire ce chapitre.**

**J'éspère que vous l'aimerez ! laissez une review pour me dire ça serait génial !**

**=)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

Puck rentrait chez lui après avoir ramené Kurt. Il était relativement de bonne humeur, il faisait beau et il n'avait pas la gueule de bois. Il se gara devant sa maison, et entra trouvant sa mère dans la cuisine.

« Salut. » Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, il s'approcha donc pour vérifier si elle allait bien.

« Assieds toi, Noah. » Elle avait l'air soit triste, soit défoncée, Puck ne parvenait pas à savoir. Il s'assît et la regarda.

« Ca va maman ? » Il lui demanda.

« J'ai vu ton ami ce matin Noah. » Lui dit elle.

« Kurt ? C'est pas vraiment un ami, il était juste trop soûl pour rentrer chez lui donc je l'ai- »

« Je sais, Noah. » Elle l'interrompit.

« Comment tu le sais ? Tu lui as parlé ? » Puck lui demanda, étonné.

« Je sais que tu es gay. » Puck la regarda comme si un deuxième nez avait soudainement poussé sur son visage.

« Je suis pas gay ! J'étais juste en train de l'aider ! » Puck tenta de lui expliquer.

« Je n'accepterai pas que tu amènes des tapettes dans ma maison Noah. »

« Parle pas comme ça ! C'est pas un monstre ! »

« Bien sûr que si c'est un monstre ! Il vient ici, dort dans ton lit, après ça je t'entend dire que tu aurais adoré dormir avec lui ! Je suis désolée mais c'est un monstre, et tu en es un aussi maintenant ! »

« Je peux pas croire que tu me balances ça ! Tu sais quoi ? C'est toi le putain monstre ! T 'as pas à insulter des gens que tu connais pas comme ça ! Et tu peux pas dire ça à propos de ton propre fils ! » Puck cria au visage de sa mère.

« J'insulte qui je veux, et si je ne veux pas d'homos dans ma maison, je n'en aurais aucun ! » Elle répondit en se levant, tant elle était énervée. « Tu vas quitter ma maison et n'essaie même pas de revenir ! »

«Tu sais quoi ? J'suis content de me barrer d'ici ! T'as toujours voulu te débarrasser de nous ! D'abord tu donnes la garde de Sarah à papa, maintenant tu me vires. T'es qu'une pauvre femme incapable d'élever des enfants et tu finiras toute seule ! »

« Je préfère finir seule qu'avec un gay pour fils ! » Elle cria. Puck ne lui jeta pas même un regard, il se retourna, monta dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac de foot dans lequel il avait toujours des vêtements et quitta la maison.

* * *

><p>Puck refoula les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de trahir son énervement quand il finit de raconter l'histoire, il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit pleurer.<p>

« Donc là, y a pas moyen, je retourne pas là bas. Je veux plus la voir. » Kurt avait aussi les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux que je prenne et j'irais tout seul. » Il proposa.

« Non. Tu vas essayer de la convaincre de changer d'avis, et je trouve ça cool que t'essaies de m'aider, mais elle change jamais d'avis. Sarah avait six ans quand elle a laissé sa garde a mon père. Elle était tout ce que j'avais, et j'étais son meilleur ami. Je l'ai suppliée de pas faire ça mais j'ai pas réussi à la convaincre et il l'a emmenée. Ca fait trois ans que je l'ai pas vue. Si t'y vas, tout ce qu'elle va faire c'est te faire du mal. »

« On a qu'à y aller ensemble et on ne lui parlera pas. » Puck y réfléchit pendant un moment. Il devait récupérer sa voiture, c'était un minimum.

« Ok, on va faire ça. Mais tu ne lui parles pas. Tu la regardes même pas en fait. Elle serait trop contente de s'en prendre à toi. » Il prévînt Kurt. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle fasse du mal à Kurt par sa faute.

« Ok, tu t'habilles et on y va ? » Kurt proposa en se mettant debout. Puck était reconnaissant du fait que Kurt ne tente pas de parler plus de sa situation par rapport à sa mère ou sa sœur. Il se leva, attrapa un jean et s'habilla en vitesse.

Dès qu'ils furent prêts, ils montèrent les escaliers et trouvèrent Burt dans le salon.

« Vous allez où le garçons ? » Il demanda.

« On va récupérer les affaires de Puck chez lui, sa mère est d'accord. » Kurt expliqua. A l'évocation de la mère de Puck, les muscles du cou de Burt se contractèrent.

« Je viens avec vous. » Il décida.

« Non Mr Hummel, tout va bien, elle va rien nous faire, on va même pas lui parler. Elle a déjà préparé mes sacs." Il savait comment était Kurt, et Burt semblait être comme son fils en plus musclé et plus violent.

« Si elle fait du mal à mon fils... » Burt ne termina pas sa phrase mais le ton était suffisamment menaçant.

« Elle ne lui fera rien, je vous le promet, et si elle tente quelque chose je le protègerai. » Puck s'engagea. Burt lui jeta un regard plein de doutes.

« Tu peux lui faire confiance papa, tout va bien. » Burt acquiesça.

« D'acccord. Vous voulez que je vous emmène ? »

« Non merci, on va marcher et je récupèrerai ma voiture là bas. » Puck répondit.

Les deux garçons sortirent et marchèrent en direction de la maison de Puck. Il craignait de voir sa mère. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur. Puck n'avait jamais peur. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'était que Kurt ne connaissait pas sa mère, et vu la façon dont il avait réagi à ce que Puck lui avait dit la veille au soir, bien qu'il fût fier de qui il était, les mots pouvaient le blesser.

Quand il arrivèrent devant chez Puck, Kurt s'arrêta et se tourna vers Puck.

« Normalement elle est pas là, mais dans le doute attends moi là, je serais là dans une minute. » Puck dit, puis il entra dans sa maison.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, sa mère n'était pas là. Il monta dans sa chambre et ramassa les sacs que sa mère avait déjà remplis. Il prît quelques objets que sa mère avait oubliés et les glissa dans les sacs. Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à sa chambre presque vide. Elle ne ressemblait pas à sa chambre, et d'ailleurs, ne l'était plus. Il en sortit et entra dans la pièce de l'autre côté du sombre couloir. La chambre de Sarah était aussi vide que la sienne, il prît un vieil ourson en peluche qui traînait sur une étagère, le mît dans un sac et descendît pour prendre les clés de sa voiture.

Quand il passa la porte, les sacs tombèrent sur le sol. Sa mère était là, devant Kurt, l'insultant d'une manière horrible, et Kurt était au bord des larmes, tentant vainement de se défendre.

« Tu t'éloignes de lui tout de suite ! » Puck hurla, allant se placer entre Kurt et sa mère. « N'essaie même pas de lui dire un mot de plus ! Il y est pour rien, c'est toi qui as un putain de problème ! » Il attrapa Kurt par l'épaule et le mena jusqu'à sa voiture.

« C'est lui qu'a fait de toi une tapette ! C'est lui le responsable ! » Sa mère répondit. Puck ne pouvait plus le supporter, il alla jusqu'à elle et la gifla en plein visage. Sa mère le regarda, clairement choquée, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il prît ses sacs, les mis à l'arrière de sa voiture et s'installa au volant. Il démarra la voiture, Kurt tentait de réprimer ses sanglots, mais Puck les entendît néanmoins. Il gara sa voiture dans le parking d'un drugstore non loin de là.

« Je suis désolé Kurt, j'étais vraiment persuadé qu'elle ne serait pas là. » Il s'excusa.

« Elle... Elle m'a dit que j'avais dû te forcer à faire... à faire des trucs pour que tu deviennes gay et que je devrais être interner dans un asile pour être fier d'être un... d'être un monstre de pédophile. » Kurt réussi à dire, entre ses sanglots.

Puck dû se retenir de retourner chez lui et faire plus que coller une baffe à sa mère. Au lieu de ça, il plaça son bras autour de l'épaule de Kurt et lui fît un câlin pour le réconforter. Kurt pleura librement, sa tête posée contre l'épaule de Puck. C'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Kurt venir avec lui, ou bien il aurait dû laisser Burt venir avec eux, il aurait su protéger Kurt.

« Je suis tellement désolé Puck, si j'avais pas bu Samedi soir, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. » Kurt dit, son visage maintenant enfoui dans le creux de l'épaule de Puck. Puck relâcha son étreinte et regarda Kurt.

« Kurt regarde moi. » Kurt leva ses yeux brillants de larmes. « Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute, si t'avais pas bu ma mère aurait juste attendu qu'un autre gars vienne dormir pour balancer tout ça. Elle me soupçonnait déjà d'être gay avant, elle disait que c'était pas normal de coucher avec autant de filles. Tout ce qu'elle cherchait c'était une excuse pour me jeter dehors et elle l'a trouvée en toi. » Puck expliqua.

Sa mère lui avait déjà demandé s'il était gay. Elle lui avait dit que seul un homme incertain au niveau de sa sexualité couchait avec tant de filles. Elle le lui avait tellement répété qu'à un certain point il l'avais presque crue.

« Et je suis content que ça soit tombé sur toi, parce que t'es vraiment cool et que tu sais comment gérer ce genre de choses. » Puck dit pour tenter de le rassurer. « Je sais pas comment te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. » Ce qu'il disait devenait vraiment cul-cul mais il le pensait vraiment et Kurt méritait de le savoir après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jusque là, tout ce qu'il avait reçu en retour de ce qu'il avait fait c'était des insultes de la part de Puck et de a mère.

« Merci, Puck. » Kurt le remercia, il avait arrêté de pleuré. Il sourît faiblement à Puck. « On devrait rentrer à la maison et installer tes affaires dans ma chambre. » Puck lui rendît son sourire.

« C'est parti. J'essaierai de te faire sourire pour de vrai ce soir. » il lui dit en allumant le contact.

Kurt tenta de reprendre se esprits pendant le reste du trajet. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir, essuya ses larmes et s'entraîna à sourire de façon naturelle. Quand ils arrivèrent chez les Hummel, tous ses masques étaient en places, et on aurait dit que rien ne s'était passé.

Il aida Puck à porter ses sacs et ils descendirent dans leur chambre commune.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » Burt demanda quand il les eût rejoint.

« Oui papa. La mère de Puck n'était même pas là. » Kurt mentit, Puck n'ajouta rien.

« Bien. J'ai commandé du chinois pour ce soir, ça ira ? » Il demanda à Puck.

« Génial, j'adore. » Puck répondit.

« Ok. Je vous appellerai quand ce sera là. » Sur ce, Burt remonta les escaliers. Puck se tourna vers Kurt qui était déjà en train de chercher un endroit pour chaque chose.

« Tout va bien ? » Il lui demanda, inquiet. Le soudain changement d'humeur lui paraissait louche.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Kurt lui demanda tout à fait sérieusement.

« Pas besoin de faire comme si tout allait bien devant moi, je sais que tu te sens mal, et je serais pareil si j'étais à ta place. » Puck lui dit.

« Je me sens tout à fait bien. J'entends ce genre de choses tous les jours tu sais, je sais comment gérer tout ça. »

« C'est pas vrai, ce qu'elle t'a dit ça dépasse tout ce que les abrutis du lycée peuvent te dire et tu serais tout à fait schyzo si tu te sentais bien maintenant. » Puck lui expliqua. « Tu devrais aller prendre ou bain ou un truc dans le genre, je m'occupe de mes affaires. » Kurt le regarda droit dans les yeux, et son masque tomba, la douleur de retour dans ses yeux.

Il se leva et marcha silencieusement vers la salle de bain.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey ! je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps mais ces dernières semaines ont été plutôt difficiles pour la pauvre étudiante que je suis...**

**Sans compter mes mésaventures de traduction, du genre je traduis un chapitre mais c'est pas le bon etc... tout ça pour dire que vous avez maintenant le chapitre 6 et que vous aurez le 7 ce soir ou demain pour me faire pardonner.**

**S'il vous plaît laissez une review ça serait vraiment (vraiment) sympa !**

**=)**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Puck n'avait jamais été bon pour deviner ce que les gens ressentaient, mais la veille, quand il avait voulu tout garder pour lui et ne parler à personne de ce qui lui arrivait il avait compris que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Le seul résultat ayant été qu'il avait hurlé sur la première personne à s'inquiéter pour lui, c'est à dire Kurt.

Puck ouvrit ses sacs et en sortit ses affaires. Il considéra l'idée de mettre ses vêtements dans le placard mais se dit que Kurt voudrait sûrement le faire lui même. Il prît sa Xbox 360 et l'installa sous la télé puis s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

Il était vraiment dans une sale situation.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la stéréo de Kurt, prît l'Ipod posé là et le brancha puis pressa Play sans même vérifier ce qui allait se jouer. Les premières notes de _Nowhere man _envahirent la pièce. Il retourna au canapé et ferma ses yeux, chantant avec la chanson. Plus il chantait, plus il se rendait compte que les paroles étaient parfaites pour Kurt.

Quand il sortît de la salle de bain, Kurt avait l'air d'aller mieux, ils rangèrent les vêtements de Puck dans l'armoire et allèrent dîner.

A table ils parlèrent de sujets légers tel que le sport avec Burt, et Puck réalisa à quelle il était gentil malgré son apparence menaçante. Quand ils retournèrent dans leur chambre Puck proposa à Kurt de jouer à la X box, ce qu'ils firent pendant deux heures avant de décider qu'il était temps pour eux de dormir. Kurt n'avait toujours pas l'air dans son assiette quand ils allèrent se coucher et Puck décida qu'il s'occuperait de ce problème le lendemain.

Quand Kurt se réveilla le lendemain, sa tête était pleine de pensées négatives. Il se leva mais n'eût, une fois de plus, pas le cœur à réveiller Puck. Il alla à sa stéréo et mît du Get rythm de Johnny Cash pour le réveiller plus doucement, tandis qu'il choisissait les vêtements qu'il porterait pour la journée.

« Hey. » Puck le salua d'une voix endormie. « Bien dormi ? »

« Oui. » Kurt répondit, bien qu'il savait que les cernes sous ses yeux prouvaient qu'il mentait. Puck se leva et alla à la salle de bain sans verrouiller la porte, probablement pour se brosser les dents.

Kurt s'habilla et alla à la salle de bain aussi pour se laver les dents. Cependant, quand il fût dans la salle de bain, Puck sortit de la douche complètement nu. Kurt paniqua, il ferma les yeux et couru en dehors de la salle de bain complètement mortifié.

Il savait qu'il était tout rouge et ne voulait pas que Puck le sache donc il s'assît à son bureau pour se mettre du fond de teint. Quand Puck sortit de la salle de bain il avait une serviette autour de la taille.

« Puck ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu ne verrouilles pas la porte de la salle de bain quand tu prends ta douche? » Kurt demanda, énervé.

« Désolé, on n'en avait pas à la maison donc j'ai pas l'habitude de m'en servir. » Il expliqua, s'approchant de Kurt. « Mais le spectacle était sympa, non ? » Il demanda, son sourire narquois bien en place. Kurt ne prît même pas la peine de répondre et continua à se mettre du fond de teint. « tu sais que je peux voir que tu es tout rouge même sous le fond de teint ? J'en conclu que c'est un oui, t'as aimé. » Il rigola et alla au placard pour prendre des vêtements.

« Va te faire voir Puckerman ! » Kurt cria depuis son bureau. Il détestait rougir autant, et détestait encore plus quand les gens le lui faisaient remarquer. Il prît son sac et monta l'escalier pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Vous vous êtes battus ? » Burt demanda quand il vît la tête de son fils.

« Non, je suis juste pas du matin aujourd'hui. » Kurt marmonna. Il mangea rapidement et alla dehors pour attendre Puck à sa voiture.

Il était presque sûr que Puck l'avait fait exprès. Mais Kurt n'était absolument d'humeur à faire des blagues. Quand Puck sortit enfin de la maison il sauta dans la voiture et tourna sa tête du côté de la fenêtre.

« Allez Kurt, soit pas aussi coincé ! » Puck lui dit, pour alléger la tension présente dans la voiture.

« Je ne suis pas coincé mais je déteste quand on joue avec moi comme avec un jouet pour voir comment je vais réagir. »

« Ecoute Kurt, je sais que c'était pas facile l'année dernière avec Finn et l'équipe de foot. Je suis désolé, mais perso, comme tu peux le voir, j'ai aucun problème avec toi. »

« Merci mais tu aurais pu simplement me le dire au lieu de te jeter à poil sur moi. »

« Tu m'aurais pas cru si je te l'avais dit, de cette façon, y a pas d'ambiguïté ! » Puck dit en souriant.

« Génial, maintenant que je suis au courant on va pouvoir se promener à poil tous les jours. » Kurt dit, froidement.

« Ca pourrait être marrant ! » Puck dit en rigolant.

« Jamais de la vie ! » Kurt dit, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, que ce soit à Puck ou à lui-même, mais il appréciait le geste de Puck. Pas qu'il voulait voir Puck nu, mais cela lui avait permis de penser à autre chose qu'à la mère de Puck pour une heure.

Quand ils arrivèrent au lycée Kurt sortit de la voiture rapidement et marcha en direction du bâtiment sans attendre Puck. Il laissait Puck penser qu'il était toujours énervé mais en réalité c'était seulement pour que personne ne les voit ensemble.

La journée passa doucement et Kurt déprimait de plus en plus. De simples mots ne lui avaient jamais fait de mal, et ne lui en feront jamais, mais la haine dans la voix de cette femme était palpable et donnait le chair de poule à Kurt.

En fin d'après midi, il était enfin assis dans la salle de musique. Il n'attendait pas grand chose de la classe, il ne s'amusait plus vraiment au glee club, tout le monde passait son temps à se battre. Les gens remplirent la salle lentement jusqu'à ce que Mr Schue apparaisse.

« Ok les gars, tout le monde est là donc nous pouvons commencer. Est ce que quelqu'un a préparé quelque chose avant que nous attaquions le travail de la semaine ? » Personne ne se manifesta, jusqu'à-

« Mr Schue, il y a une chanson que j'aimerais chanter. » Dit Puck. Kurt était étonné, Puck n'avait pas répété de chanson le jour d'avant.

« Bien sûr Puck, si la chanson n'est pas déplacée tu peux y aller. » Mr Schuester s'assît sur un tabouret prêt du piano pendant que Puck se levai et prît sa guitare. Quand il commença à chanter, Kurt avait les yeux ecarquillés.

_He's a real nowhere man_

_Sitting in his nowhere land_

_Making all his nowhere plans_

_For nobody._

C'était la chanson préférée de Kurt, et Puck semblait le savoir puisqu'il lui jeta un regard rapide avant de chanter la suite.

_Doesn't have a point of view_

_Knows not where he's going to_

_Isn't he a bit like you and me ?_

_Nowhere man please listen_

_You don't know what you're missing_

_Nowhere man the world is at your command !_

_He' as blind as he can be_

_just sees what he wants to see_

_Nowhere man can you see me at all ?_

_Nowhere man don't worry_

_Take your time don't hurry_

_Leave it all til somebody else _

_lends you a hand._

_Doesn't have a point of view_

_Knows not where he's going to_

_Isn't he a bit like you and me ?_

_Nowhere man please listen_

_You don't know what you're missing_

_Nowhere man the world is at your command._

_He's a real nowhere man_

_Sitting in his nowhere land_

_Making all his nowhere plans for nobody._

_Making all his nowhere plans for nobody._

_Making all his nowhere plans for nobody._

Quand il finit, tout le monde applaudît et Mr Schue se leva pour congratuler Puck.

« Très bien Puck ! Ce n'était pas le genre de chanson que tu chantes d'habitude mais c'était super. »

« Merci Mr Schue. » Puck répondit alors qu'il regagnait sa place. Il opta pour la chaise placée derrière celle de Kurt. Kurt, pour sa part, ne savait pas comment réagir, personne ne lui avait jamais chanté de chanson. Il savait que Puck avait fait ça pour lui remonter le moral, et il n'aurait pu être plus content. Quand tous les autres étaient occupés par le travail que Mr Schue leur avait donné, Kurt se tourna discrètement derrière pour faire face à Puck qui lui souriait.

« Merci. » Il dit simplement. Puck allait répondre quand le professeur les vît et leur dit.

« J'aimerais que vous fassiez le travail ensemble tous les deux. Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas spécialement bien mais j'aimerais que fassiez votre maximum et nous montriez que vous pouvez être professionnels. » Leur dit-it avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe. Puck le suivît du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que le prof ne pouvait plus les entendre.

« T'étais tout déprimé depuis hier donc je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de te chanter une chanson pour te remonter le moral. » Puck expliqua.

« C'était vraiment génial ! » Kurt lui dit sincèrement. « Je ne sais vraiment pas quand nous allons trouver du temps pour travailler sur une chanson ensemble. » Kurt plaisanta.

« On doit pouvoir trouver du temps dans la salle de bain après ma douche du matin. » Puck répondit, son sourire narquois sur le lèvres.

« On pourrait faire tellement de choses plus intéressantes que chanter. » Kurt répondit en levant un sourcil.

« Hey les gars, j'ai vu que Mr Schue vous avait mis ensemble pour travailler. » Dit Finn. « Je sais que vous vous entendez pas super bien mais essayez de rester calme. Kurt tu penses que ça ira ? » Il regarda Kurt, l'air inquiet.

« J'essaierai de survivre, j'ai pas le choix de toute façon. » Kurt répondit amèrement.

« Et Puck, soit gentil, je sais que t'as arrêté de tourmenter Kurt mais vous passez votre temps à vous disputer alors essayez de pas vous battre cette fois. »

« Ca va être compliqué avec Hummel et ses goûts musicaux de fille mais j'essaierai. » Puck répondit, lança un faux regard noir à Kurt. La sonnerie annonça la fin du cours et tout le monde sortît. Kurt marcha rapidement en direction de la voiture de Puck et attendit jusqu'à qu'il arrive.

« Cette connerie de vouloir être un leader monte sérieusement à la tête de Finn. » Dit Puck.

« Laisse le essayer de prendre soin de moi ça lui fait plaisir. » Kurt répondit.

« Non mais on s'est pas engueulés depuis au moins une semaine et demi, c'est quoi son problème sérieusement ? Comme si j'allais te casser la figure juste pour choisir une chanson ! »

« Il essaie de se la jouer grand frère, c'est tout. » Kurt expliqua.

« C'est un peu trop tard pour ça tu crois pas ? Il a toujours été un connard avec toi. » Dit Puck.

« Laisse tomber, j'ai pas envie qu'on se batte à propos de ça, d'ailleurs Carole et lui viennent manger demain soir. » Kurt se souvînt tout d'un coup.

« Oh génial ! Je vais devoir lui raconter ce qui m'est arrivé et l'écouter me répéter à quel point il est désolé. » Se plaignit Puck.

« Pas nécessairement. On pourra leur dire que tu es là pour travailler sur le numéro qu'on a à faire pour glee. »

« Carrément ! » Dit Puck en souriant.

« Et tu me crois toujours pas quand je te dis que je suis plus intelligent que toi ? »

« On va dire que tu as tes moments, le reste du temps je suis carrément supérieur à toi. » Puck répondit.

« C'est pas ce que la xbox disait quand j'ai gagné 6 parties d'affilées à Mario Kart. »

« Ca c'était la chance du débutant, je te montrerai ce soir comme je suis supérieur. » Dit Puck en démarrant sa voiture.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Quand le deux garçons arrivèrent à la maison, personne n'était là, ils prirent donc directement la direction de la chambre de Kurt au sous-sol.

« Je prend ma douche en premier. » Dit Kurt, marchant déjà en direction de la salle de bain.

« Tu veux de la compagnie ? » Puck le taquina en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte de façon séductrice.

« J'aurais adoré, malheureusement la douche n'est pas assez grande pour nous deux. » Kurt répondit sur le même ton. Puck rigola. Kurt adorait quand ils plaisantaient comme ça, personne ne s'était jamais senti assez confortable en sa présence pour oser plaisanter sur de tels sujets.

« Oh, dommage, je vais devoir te regarder d'ici alors. »

« Et tout ce que tu verras sera une porte verrouillée, pas vraiment passionnant. » Kurt rétorqua.

« C'est pas juste, tu m'as vu à poil ce matin ! » Puck dit en faisant la moue.

« Mais je ne voulais pas te voir nu et j'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai vu de toute façon ! » Dit Kurt. Le dernière chose qu'il vit fut le changement d'expression sur le visage de Puck avant de fermer la porte.

Il prit une longue douche, profitant de la sensation de l'eau chaude sur son corps. Il chanta la première chanson qui lui vint à l'esprit,_ Knockin' on Heaven's door. _Quand il sortit de la douche, il chantait encore. Il sécha son corps et ses cheveux et sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte Puck l'intercepta.

« Comment ça t'as pas aimé mon corps ? Tout le monde aime mon corps ! » Il avait l'air aussi choqué que si son chaton avait juste été torturé sous ses yeux.

« Je pense pas être tout le monde. » Kurt rétorqua, ouvrant son armoire et entrant dedans pour se changer, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Allez Kurt ! C'est quoi le problème avec mon corps ? » Puck lui demanda depuis derrière la porte.

« Pour commencer, ton anneau au téton, il crie « regardez moi je suis un bad boy ! » mais c'est même pas attirant. »

« Mon piercing est parfait ! Les filles l'adorent ! » Puck rétorqua, de plus en plus offensé.

« Tu me demandes ce qui me plaît pas, je te le dis. Et tu devrais peut être te demander si les filles ne te disent pas ça uniquement dans l'optique de coucher avec toi. » Il y eut un long silence de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Quoi d'autre ? » Kurt sortit et s'approcha de Puck.

« Tes bras. Ils sont flippants ! Pourquoi tu t'entraînes autant sur ces muscles tu t'en sers même pas ? » Kurt demanda.

Tout d'un coup, Puck passa un bras autour de la taille de Kurt et le fit passer sur son épaule. Kurt battit des jambes inutilement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Il demanda, énervé.

« Je te montre comment j'utilise mes biceps, d'ailleurs c'est de la même façon que je m'entraîne. » Puck répondit.

« Tu peux me poser maintenant ? » Kurt demanda exaspéré.

« Je pense pas non. Je pense que je vais m'entraîner un peu plus. Après tout, c'est toi qui a dit que t'aimais pas mon corps, tu mérites d'être puni. » Il fit tourner Kurt autour de la pièce avant de le laisser tomber sur son lit. Le pyjama de Kurt était complètement froissé et ses cheveux étaient en pétard.

« T'es taré, tu le sais ça ? » Kurt demanda, attrapant son peigne.

« Bien sûr que je le sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! » Puck dit, souriant de son air narquois.

« T'aimerais bien. » Kurt répondit, détournant les yeux. « Bon allez faut qu'on travaille sur notre chanson pour Glee club. »

* * *

><p>« Papa, est ce que je peux te parler ? » Kurt demanda. Burt était dans la cuisine pendant que Kurt préparait le repas.<p>

« Bien sûr fiston, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est à propos de ce qui est arrivé à Puck, on en parlé à personne au lycée. On s'est dit que c'était déjà assez difficile pour lui, on voulait pas que les gens se mettent à parler dans son dos. » Kurt expliqua.

« Je peux comprendre ça. » Burt acquiesça.

« Voilà, ça serait bien si tu pouvais ne pas parler à Carole ou Finn de ce qui s'est passé et du fait qu'il vive ici maintenant. » Kurt demanda.

« Pourquoi ? Je pense que Carole comprendrai et Finn ne dirait rien si on lui demandait de ne pas le faire »

« Oh je suis sûr que Carole comprendrai, mais Finn, je pense pas qu'il parviendrai à se taire bien longtemps et toute l'école serait au courant. » Kurt expliqua. « Est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas, juste garder ça entre nous trois ? » Kurt demanda.

« Ok fiston, je sais que c'est pas facile pour lui, je veux pas rendre ça plus compliqué. »

« Merci papa. » Dit Kurt en souriant. « Le repas est prêt, je vais dans ma chambre le temps qu'ils arrivent. » Il descendit les escaliers du sous sol et trouva Puck allongé sur son lit.

« Mon père est d'accord pour ne pas en parler à Finn. » Annonça Kurt.

« J'ai pas envie de le voir. » Puck se lamenta. Des fois il faisait à Kurt l'effet d'être un enfant de six ans.

« Je t'avouerai que moi non plus j'ai pas spécialement envie de le voir mais c'est important pour mon père. Tu crois pas que tu devrais habillé à cette heure-ci ? »Kurt ajouta, il avait tellement l'habitude de voir Puck en boxer qu'il ne s'en rendait même plus compte.

« Pas faux. J'avais complètement oublié. A moins que... » Puck dit, l'air songeur.

« A moins que ? » Kurt demanda.

« J'adorerais voir la gueule de Finn si il me voyait sortir de ta chambre en boxer. Je pourrais faire comme si j'étais crevé et me mettre de l'eau sur le visage pour faire comme si j'étais transpirant par ce qu'on venait de faire. » Puck proposa en souriant fièrement.

« J'avoue que ça pourrait être hilarant... si mon père n'était pas là. » Kurt répondit.

« Oh t'as tout cassé ! » Puck se plaignit, marchant vers l'armoire. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette sonna et Puck et Kurt allèrent à la porte pour accueillir les invité.

« Bonjour Kurt, chéri. » Lui dit Carole quand il ouvrit la porte. Kurt la prit dans ses bras brièvement.

« Qu'est ce que Puck fait là ? » Demanda Finn.

« Il est là pour répéter pour notre chanson pour glee club, il reste dîner. » Kurt expliqua.

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? » Demanda Finn à Kurt, l'air inquiet.

« T'inquiète Hudson, ça fait deux heures qu'on répète et j'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de le tuer. » Puck dit, sarcastiquement.

Finn lui jeta un regard assassin alors que tout le monde allait dans la cuisine. Kurt attendit que tout le monde soit sortit de la pièce pour se tourner vers Puck.

« Essaie de pas te battre avec lui, je sais qu'il peut être un peu … hyper protecteur mais reste calme. » Kurt demanda.

« Il me traite comme ça j'étais un putain de psychopathe et toi ma cible préférée sérieusement ! »Puck se défendit.

« Je sais mais juste, reste calme. » Dit Kurt avant de rejoindre le autres.

Le repas se passa bien, Kurt Burt et Carole parlèrent beaucoup pendant que Puck et Finn se jetaient des regards noirs.

Quand il eurent tous fini le dessert, Burt, Carole et Finn s'assirent dans le salon pendant que Puck et Kurt dirent qu'ils avaient besoin de répéter un peu plus et descendirent dans leur chambre.

« Pourquoi il se sent obligé d'être si con ? » Puck demanda à personne en particulier.

« Puck ! Il a rien dit du repas, c'est quoi ton problème ? » Demanda Kurt, énervé à cause de l'attitude des deux footbaleurs.

« J'en ai marre que les gens pensent que je vais te tuer ! C'est quoi leur problème ? J'ai jamais posé la main sur toi ! » Kurt leva un sourcil à ces mots. « Je t'ai jamais fait de mal ! Ok je t'ai déjà balancé dans les poubelles mais c'est tout ! »

« Ca serait suffisant pour te détester selon la plupart des gens. » Dit Kurt.

« Hey ! Je te traite super bien maintenant ! Je suis même plus gentil avec toi que la plupart des gens ! » Puck avait vraiment l'air offensé.

« J'ai jamais dit que je te détestait ! J'essayais juste de t'expliquer pourquoi les gens pensent que tu veux me tuer ou du moins m'attaquer. » Expliqua Kurt.

« J'aimerais bien leur mettre un poing dans la gueule. » Puck murmura, énervé.

« Ah bah oui ! Ca ça serait intelligent ! » Lui dit Kurt Sarcastiquement.

« Toi fais attention, je pourrais très bien t'infliger la même punition que la dernière fois ! » Le prévint Puck.

Kurt leva un sourcil et s'assit sur le canapé avant d'allumer la télé. Puck semblait avoir pris cela comme un signe de défi puisqu'il sauta sur Kurt et lui chatouilla les côtes alors que Kurt essayait de en vain de s'échapper.

« Arrête ça ! Je … je déteste les guilis ! » Dit Kurt en rigolant.

« J'arrêterai quand tu admettras que je suis plus intelligent que toi. » Puck ordonna.

« Je ne dirais jamais une chose pareille, mon... père m'a toujours appris à … ne pas... mentir. » Kurt sentait ses côtes devenir douloureuses à force de rigoler.

« Ok, donc je te libèrerai jamais, dommage. » Dit Puck, l'air fier.

« Lâche-moi, je.. je peux pas respirer. » Kurt supplia alors qu'il riait de plus en plus.

« Kurt, est ce que ça va ? » Demanda Finn, depuis le haut des escaliers. Il descendit et trouve les deux garçons hilares sur le canapé.

Puck arrêta automatiquement de chatouiller Kurt mais continua à tenir le bras de Kurt pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Finn.

« On répète. » Dirent en même temps Kurt et Puck.

« Alors pourquoi vous rigolez? » Finn demanda suspicieusement.

« Ca te regarde pas Hudson. Mais tu vois j'essaie pas de le tuer ! » Puck fit remarquer, il reçut un regard noir en échange.

« Kurt, tu vas bien ? Je t'ai entendu crier depuis en haut. »

« Je vais bien Finn. On était juste en train de répéter. »

« Pourquoi il y a des fringues à Puck partout ? » Finn demanda quand il eut une vue d'ensemble de la chambre.

« Mais ça c'est parce que je suis l'amant secret de Kurt et que je vis ici en secret. D'ailleurs là on allait baiser, tu veux te joindre à nous ? » Puck demanda en souriant de façon narquoise.

Finn avait l'air perdu, comme s'il ne savait pas si il devait le croire ou pas. Kurt soupira.

« Puck a emmené ses vêtement pour qu'on décide du costume qu'on va porter pour notre numéro Finn. »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Finn, toujours incertain.

« Soit tu me crois, soit tu crois Puck. » Puck sourît et commença à enlever son t shirt, Kurt le frappa derrière la tête pour le faire arrêter.

« Vous êtes bizarres les gars. » Dit Finn, il avait l'air complètement perdu.

« Mais c'est parce que tu es rentré à un moment très intime Finn. Mais on veut bien te faire de la place si tu veux. » Dit Puck d'un air coquin.

« Finn on s'en va. » C'était Carole qui l'appelait du salon. Finn était toujours perturbé, les regardant comme s'ils étaient des extraterrestres. Les deux autres se levèrent et allèrent à l'escalier.

« Finn tu comptes rester là ou venir avec nous ? Tu avais l'air de vraiment aimer ma chambre la dernière fois que t'es venu... » Lui rappela Kurt.

Finn secoua la tête et monta les escaliers avec eux pour rejoindre leurs parents.

« Noah, est ce que tu veux qu'on te ramène chez toi puisque c'est sur notre chemin ? » Proposa Carole poliment.

« Merci Carole mais j'ai ma voiture et on n'a pas encore fini de répéter je vais rester un moment. » Puck répondit. Finn lui lança un regard suspicieux, il se doutait que quelque chose se tramait entre les deux garçons, clairement.

« D'accord. Finn t'es prêt à partir ? » Il acquiesça, le regard toujours fixé sur Puck alors qu'il sortait de la maison.

Dès l'instant où ils étaient partis, Kurt et Puck retournèrent dans leur chambre et Puck éclata de rire.

« Oh mon dieu ! Sa tête était mémorable ! » Puck riait encore quand Kurt arriva derrière lui et le frappa une nouvelle fois derrière la tête.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? »Demanda Puck.

« Quand je t'ai dit que ça serait marrant, je voulais pas dire que tu devais le faire espèce d'abruti ! Maintenant Finn soupçonne qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous ! » Cria Kurt.

« Détend toi ! Il a aucune idée de se qu'il se passe ! De toute façon ma mère et ton père pensent déjà qu'on sort ensemble alors si Finn le croit aussi ça fera qu'une personne de plus. » Puck expliqua.

« Mais Finn est à McKinley donc si il répand la rumeur ton secret on pourra pas le garder longtemps. »

« Je préfèrerais que les gens pensent qu''on sort ensemble plutôt qu'ils sachent que j'ai été viré de chez moi. » Dit Puck.

Kurt n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Est ce que Puck venait vraiment de dire ça ? Tout le monde avait toujours eu peur de s'approcher de lui par peur d'attraper le virus gay. Et il y avait Puck, son ex tourmenteur qui vivait maintenant dans sa chambre et qui venait d'avouer qu'il préfèrerait que les gens pensent qu'ils sortaient ensemble plutôt qu'ils sachent qu'il avait été viré de chez lui.

« Me regarde pas comme ça ! T'es un mec cool Kurt, et y aurait aucune honte à être ton copain. » Dit Puck, et il avait l'air honnête.

« Merci Puck. » Dit Kurt.

« Viens là. » Dit Puck, ouvrant les bras en direction de Kurt, Kurt s'approcha de son ami et lui fit un câlin. « Tu sais quoi ? Maintenant que je te connais mieux j'adorerais casser la gueule à l'ancien Puck pour t'avoir fait du mal. » Dit il.

« Tu peux toujours te comporter comme lui et me laisser lui casser la figure si tu veux. » Kurt proposa en souriant.

« Malheureusement il est mort quand Nouveau Puck a rejoint le glee club. » Répondit Puck.

« Dommage, ça aurait pu être vraiment sympa. » Dit Kurt. « Allez faut qu'on travaille sur la chanson, on a toujours rien fait. »

« Oh j'avais pensé à faire une chanson d'ACDC- »

« Oublie ça. » Le coupa Kurt. « Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'un bon vieux classique qu'on aime tous le deux ? » Kurt proposa.

« Je vais voir sur ton i pod, j'ai vu que t'avais des groupes sympas dedans. » Puck alla jusqu'à l'ordinateur de Kurt et ouvrît itunes, il regarda les chansons préférées de Kurt. « J'ai trouvé notre chanson ! »

« C'est laquelle ? »

« Je savais pas que t'aimais les Stones ! » Dit Puck, impressionné.

« Juste jusqu'à 69, j'aimais bien l'époque où il y avait tous les intruments bizarres que Brian Jones apportait, et c'était un dieu à la guitare."

« Tu connais leur histoire ? Ouahou ! Je croyais que t'étais juste à fond dans les comédies musicales et ce genre de trucs. » Puck expliqua.

« C'est un des trucs bien quand t'habites avec moi, tu apprends des tas de trucs. »

« Ca et le fait que tu fasses à manger comme un dieu ! » Dit Puck, faisant rougir Kurt. « Comment ça se fait que tu rougisses autant ? » Puck demanda, rigolant aux dépends de Kurt.

« Ma mère rougissait beaucoup. C'est un des désavantages d'avoir une peau parfaite, quand je rougis, tout le monde le voit ! » Kurt expliqua, faisant rire Puck.

« Bon alors, c'est quoi la chanson ? » Demanda Kurt pour channger de conversation.

« Ruby Tuesday, mais on aura besoin d'un joueur de flûte. » Puck expliqua.

« Je le connais pas vraiment mais j'ai vu le guitariste du Jazz Band jouer de la clarinette une fois. » Se rappela Kurt. « Tu penses que tu pourras faire la partie guitare ? »

« Est ce que tu douterais de mes talents Hummel? » Demanda Puck.

« Mon nom est Kurt, Noah ! » Répondit Kurt.

« Hey m'appelle pas comme ça, c'est pas cool ! » Dit Puck, l'air offensé.

« Pourquoi tu veux pas que les gens t'appellent par ton prénom ? » Kurt demanda.

« Mon père m 'a donné ce nom et je le hais, la seule autre personne qui m'appelait comme ça c'était ma mère et je la déteste aussi maintenant donc m'appelle pas comme ça. » Puck expliqua.

« Je vois. Ca marche si tu arrêtes de m'appeler Hummel. »

« Ca marche. » Le téléphone de Kurt se mit à vibrer sur sa table de nuit, c'était un message de Finn.

_Puck est parti ?_

Kurt soupira, quand Finn voulait prendre soin de lui il pouvait vraiment être barbant.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux Finn ?_

Kurt demanda, il ne voulait pas répondre, il avait déjà dit à Finn de ne pas s'inquiéter à propos de Puck.

_Te parler de lui._

« C'est qui ? »Puck demanda. « Ton copain ? » Il demanda en levant les sourcils.

« Si le nom de mon copain est Finn alors oui, c'est lui. » Puck fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? »

« Savoir si t'es parti pour pouvoir me parler de toi. » Kurt répondit.

« Mais j'ai tellement envie de le frapper quand il fait ça ! Ok, donc tu lui dis que je suis parti et quand il appelle tu mets le haut-parleur. »

« C'est pas une bonne idée, tu pourras pas t'empêcher de lui crier dessus ou de l'insulter. » Dit Kurt alors que son portable commençait à sonner. Il fit un geste à Puck pour le faire taire et prit l'appel.

« Kurt ? » Finn demanda.

« C'est moi Finn, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux te prévenir, je vous ai vu Puck et toi et il y avait quelque chose de bizarre entre vous deux. » Dit Finn.

« Finn, j'apprécie le fait que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais tout va bien. »

« Non Kurt, tu comprends pas. Je sais que Puck peut avoir l'air gentil et tout. J'ai aucune idée si ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure était vrai mais c'est vraiment pas la solution.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je sais que tu te sens seul et que tu voudrait désespérément trouver quelqu'un mais Puck c'est vraiment le pire gars que tu aurais pu choisir. » Finn expliqua.

« Premièrement, Finn, je ne suis pas désespéré, je sais que j'étais pathétique quand j'avais des sentiments pour toi mais j'ai grandi depuis. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Puck mais il est beaucoup mieux qu'il l'était l'année- »

« Alors vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? » Finn demanda, choqué. Kurt soupira.

« C'est pas tes affaires Finn ! »

« Oui on est ensemble. » Dit Puck. Kurt ne l'avait pas vu se rapprocher pour entendre la conversation.

« Attends, il est encore là ? » Finn demanda, Kurt frappa Puck derrière la tête une troisième fois.

« Aïe ! »

« Oui Finn, il est encore là et non on ne sort pas ensemble. » Kurt répondit.

« Alors pourquoi il a dit ça ? Et vous faisiez quoi dans ta chambre avant que je rentre ? » Finn demanda.

« Il a dit ça pour jouer avec toi, parce que tu crois toujours ce que les gens disent. » Kurt répondit, irrité.

« Ah oui ? Alors vous faisiez quoi dans ta chambre ? Et pourquoi est ce qu'il est toujours là ? » Finn demanda.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, on était en train de répéter, et on et toujours en train de répéter. Et pui j'ai pas de justification à te donner, laisse moi tranquille ! »

« Kurt, je veux juste te protéger, arrête de me crier dessus. » Finn répondit.

« Si tu veux le protéger laisse le coucher avec moi au moins il ira pas voir un inconnu. » Dit Puck, achevant d'irriter Kurt.

« Puck casse toi ! Va dans la salle de bain pendant que je parle à Finn ! » Kurt lui ordonna. « Maintenant ! » Il ajouta quand Puck ne bougeait pas. Puck fit la moue, se leva et alla s'allonger sur le lit de Kurt.

« C'est quoi son problème ? » Finn demanda, apparemment énervé.

« Son problème c'est que tu passes ton temps à penser qu'il va me tuer à chaque instant donc il joue avec toi. Je suis pas en danger donc arrête de t'inquiéter autant, je suis un grand garçon. »

« Donc c'est pas ton copain ? » Finn demanda pour être sûr.

« Non Finn. Salut. » Dit Kurt avant de raccrocher.

« Et toi ! » Dit il, se levant et allant à son lit où Puck était toujours allongé. « C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Relax Kurt. » Puck répondit.

« Non je ne me relaxe pas ! Je t'ai dit de pas faire ça y a à peu près vingt minutes et tu le refais ? Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi ? » Kurt cria.

Puck n'avait jamais pensé déclencher une telle réaction, il avait presque peur de Kurt à ce moment là.

« Je voulais pas t'énerver, j'ai fait ça pour que Finn arrête de te souler. » Expliqua t il.

« Finn te déteste, en quoi, lui faire croire qu'on couche ensemble va faire en sorte qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter pour moi ? » Kurt était toujours énervé mais il avait arrêté de crier.

« J'avais pas pensé à ça comme ça, je trouvais juste que ce serait marrant. » Dit Puck comme s'il s'en voulait.

« Eh bien la prochaine fois pense une minute avant d'agir comme un gosse ! » Kurt lui dit, puis il fonça dans la salle de bain et ferma à clé.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: comme promis un autre (loong) chapitre ce soir !**

**ca serait vraiment vraiment cool si vous pouviez laisser une review en passant pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**=D**

**Ant.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Puck était assis sur le lit de Kurt, se sentant totalement nul. Il avait agi comme un idiot, Kurt avait raison, il ne valait pas mieux qu'un enfant.

Il chercha son portable dans sa poche et composa le numéro de Finn. Il entendit un son à l'autre bout de la ligne, indiquant que Finn avait décroché mais n'avait pas l'intention de lui adresser la parole.

« Finn ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Puck ? » Demanda Finn froidement.

« Je veux juste te dire, ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure c'était pas vrai, Kurt et moi on n'est pas ensemble. » Répondit Puck.

« Alors pourquoi t'a dit ça ? » Demanda Finn, il avait l'air énervé.

« Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je vais pas lui faire de mal ok ? T'es toujours en train de penser que je vais le tuer ou un truc dans le genre mais c'est pas le cas. » Expliqua Puck calmement.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles pour dire ça ? »

« Parce que Kurt est vraiment super énervé contre moi maintenant, et je voulais te montrer que je veux pas lui faire de mal. » Puck se passa la main dans les cheveux se sentant ridicule.

« Mais t'étais méchant avec lui avant, pourquoi t'arrêterai d'un seul coup ? »

« Toi aussi, pourquoi t'as arrêté ? » Lui demanda Puck en retour.

« Parce que je suis sur le point de devenir son demi frère Puck, à ce que je sais, c'est pas ton cas. »

« On va dire que je m'inquiète un peu pour lui, j'ai vu ce que Karofsky lui a fait et j'ai réalisé que c'est un mec cool qui a besoin d'être protégé. » Puck répondit, se sentant de plus en plus ridicule. A part pour Quinn et sa sœur, il n'avait jamais avoué avoir de l'affection pour quelqu'un.

« Ca c'est mon boulot, il a pas besoin de toi pour ça. » Finn parlait toujours sur un ton froid, et Puck en conclût qu'il lui en voulait toujours.

« Tu lui as fait plus de mal que je lui en ai fait, et je passe pas mon temps à lui dire à qui il peut parler et à qui il peut pas. »

« C'est pour son bien, ok ? »

« Et quel bien ça lui a fait de lui interdire de chanter et même de parler avec Sam ? J'étais pas au lycée à ce moment là mais même moi j'en ai entendu parler, et du fait qu'il a dû chanter son duo tout seul. » Demanda Puck amèrement. Il avait entendu Mercedes et Tina en parler pendant son premier jour de retour au lycée et, même si lui et Kurt n'étaient pas vraiment amis à cette époque, Puck s'était quand même senti mal pour lui.

« C'était pour le bien de Sam. Et j'ai pas envie de parler de ça. » Finn répondit d'un ton cassant.

« Ok, à la prochaine. » Répondit Puck avant de raccrocher.

« Merci Puck. » Dit Kurt. Puck ne l'avait pas vu sortir de la salle de bain.

« Désolé Kurt, je pensais pas que ça te soulerait à ce point. »

« Je sais mais, juste, le refais pas ok ? Finn est vraiment trop naïf pour qu'on rigole à propos de ça avec lui.

« Je le referais pas, mais est ce qu'il a vraiment cru que je voulais le faire à trois avec lui ? » Puck demanda en rigolant à l'absurdité de l'idée.

« Je crois qu'il l'a vraiment cru. » Kurt admit en souriant.

« On se regarde un film ? » Proposa Puck, Kurt acquiesça et choisît Big Fish sans prendre en compte l'avis de Puck.

* * *

><p>Quand Puck se réveilla le lendemain matin, son dos lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Il s'était endormi devant le film en position assise.<p>

Kurt dormait à côté de lui, la tête sur les genoux de Puck. Puck le regarda et hésita à le réveiller, il décida finalement de lui accorder quelques minutes de sommeil même si son dos lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et des pas descendant les escaliers.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Burt demanda, fronçant les sourcils sévèrement.

« Bonjour M. Hummel. Euh... On s'est endormis devant un film hier soir. » Expliqua Puck.

« La tête sur tes genoux ? » Burt demanda suspicieusement.

« Ca doit être confortable. » Puck répondit devant le regard loin d'être amusé de Burt.

« Ok, réveille le maintenant ou vous serez en retard au lycée. » Lui dit Burt avant de remonter les escaliers. Puck regarda Kurt et lui dit.

« Hey, la belle au bois dormant, c'est l'heure de se lever. » Kurt remua vaguement mais ne se leva pas. Puck lui secoua l'épaule et Kurt marmonna des paroles inaudibles. « Allez Kurt réveille toi sinon on sera en retard en cours. »

« mmm, pas envie d'aller en cours. » Marmonna Kurt.

« On doit chanter notre chanson aujourd'hui, je peux pas le faire tout seul. »

« Si tu peux. »

« Pas sans me lever. »

« Alors lève toi et laisse moi dormir. » Kurt marmonna, tournant pour s'allonger sur le côté.

« J'ai besoin de mes genoux pour ça, et pour l'instant ils sont occupés. » Puck argumenta.

« Mais t'es confortable. » Dit Kurt, les yeux toujours fermés.

« T'auras pas le temps de mettre toutes tes crèmes sur le visage si tu te lèves pas maintenant. » Puck dit en souriant quand Kurt se leva soudain.

« Oh mon dieu j'ai déjà oublié de le faire hier soir ! » Dit Kurt, tandis qu'il courait vers le bureau où étaient disposées toutes ses crèmes. Après avoir jeté un œil à son reflet dans le miroir, il ajouta. « Tu es un tueur de peau, Noah Puckerman ! » Puck, qui était en train de se lever, rigola avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. « Et ferme le verrou ! » Kurt ajouta de l'autre bout de la chambre.

Quand ils étaient dans la voiture pour aller au lycée, Kurt se tourna vers Puck.

« Il faut pas qu'on traîne ensemble aujourd'hui, sinon Finn va vraiment suspecter quelque chose. »

« On l'emmerde, je te parle quand je veux ! » Puck répliqua d'un ton énervé.

« Puck s'il te plaît ! Mon père et Carole vont bientôt se marier, si Finn dit à Carole qu'il nous soupçonne d'être ensemble, elle le dira à mon père, et il faut pas que mon père pense ça. » Kurt lui expliqua d'un ton implorant.

La journée se passa relativement bien pour Kurt. Il ne se prît qu'un seul slushie dans la figure à l'heure du déjeuner, et avait des vêtements de rechange dans son casier, donc ça allait. Il avait la plupart de ses cours avec Mercedes, ils en profitèrent donc pour se raconter les derniers potins puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu le faire les jours d'avant.

« J'ai vu que Mr Schue t'avais mis avec Puck pour glee club cette semaine, c'est pas cool de sa part, il sait que vous vous entendez pas. » Lui dit Mercedes durant leur cours de géométrie. « Est ce qu'il t'a embêté ? » Demanda-t-elle, jetant un regard noir à Puck qui était assis au fond de la salle.

« Non tout s'est bien passé, c'était même plutôt sympa de travailler ensemble, on a des goûts musicaux en commun. »

« Il a plutôt intérêt à rien de faire, je lui arrache la tête si il pose la main sur toi. » Mercedes menaça.

« T'inquiète pas, il va rien me faire, et de toute façon on fait notre chanson aujourd'hui donc tout va bien. »

« Si tu le dis. » Elle jeta un nouveau regard noir à Puck, qu'il lui renvoya cette fois. « Il est flippant. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Kurt rigola intérieurement, si seulement elle savait qu'il avait passé la nuit la tête sur ses genoux. Quand il réalisa le double sens de ce qu'il venait de penser, il rougît, imaginant une autre situation où il aurait sa tête à cette hauteur. Il secoua la tête pour faire partir cette idée.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey ! désolée d'avoir été si longue pour poster un chapitre si court mais ma connexion internet en ce moment c'est vraiment pas la joie.**

**Je pense publier le prochain chapitre dans pas longtemps du tout et je vais tenter de le faire plus long. Je suis aussi désolée si il y a des phrases ou des mots qui sonnent bizarres, j'écris que des fics en anglais d'habitude et vu que là je traduis de l'anglais, il se peut qu'il y ait quelques anglicismes...**

**Pensez à laisser un commentaire ça me fait vraiment vraiment (hum, vraiment quoi...) plaisir d'avoir des reviews et de savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

Voili !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Kurt appréciait vraiment la compagnie de Puck, ils s'entendaient mieux qu'il l'aurait jamais imaginé, à part pour les moments où Puck se conduisait comme un enfant. Kurt ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait trouvé hilarant ce que Puck avait dit à Finn, et il était vraiment reconnaissant du fait que Puck ait appelé Finn. Puck n'était absolument pas le genre de mec à s'excuser.

Il y avait aussi le fait que Puck n'avait aucun problème avec le fait de se promener à moitié nu devant Kurt. Kurt était même presque sûr qu'il le faisait exprès parfois. Il avait eu des problèmes quand il était dans l'équipe de foot parce que les autres pensaient qu'il les matait dans les douches. La vérité c'était que Kurt n'était absolument pas attiré par ces mecs énormes qui n'avait rien de plus qu'un pois chiche pour cerveau. Quand il avait essayé de leur expliquer il avait fini dans les conteneurs à ordure. Ces gars ne voulaient donc pas que Kurt les mate, mais ils ne voulaient pas non plus être rejetés par lui. Leur cerveau ne devait vraiment pas excéder la taille d'un pépin de cerise.

Dans l'après midi, alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la salle de musique, Mercedes abandonna Kurt un moment pour aller chercher quelque chose dans son casier. Kurt entra donc seul et s'assît à sa place habituelle en attendant les autres.

Quand tout le monde arriva, Mercedes s'assît à coté de Kurt, lui lançant un regard curieux que Kurt ne pût déchiffrer. Avant qu'il ai eu le temps de lui demander ce qui clochait, Mr Schuester entra dans la pièce et commença son baratin habituel.

« Bon tout le monde est là, nous pouvons donc commencer avec le travail que je vous avais donné. » Dit-il, très enthousiaste.

Il y avait deux groupes qui devaient passer avant que Mr Schuester ne fasse signe à Kurt et Puck de faire leur morceau. « Puck, Kurt, vous êtes prêts ? » Ils acquiescèrent. « J'éspère que vous avez bien travaillé sans vous chamailler, pour l'amour de la musique. »

Puck leva les yeux au ciel puis se leva et alla au centre de la salle pour faire face à tout le monde. Puck attrapa sa guitare et chanta le premier couplet qui était beaucoup trop grave pour Kurt.

_She would never say where she came from_

_Yesterday don't matter If it's gone_

_While the sun is bright_

_or in the darkest night _

_no one knows_

_She comes and goes._

Kurt chanta ensuite le refrain qui correspondait plus à son timbre de voix.

_Goodbye Ruby tuesday_

_Who could hang a name on you ?_

_When you change with every new day_

_Still I'm gonna miss you..._

_Don't question why she needs to be so free_

_She'll tell you it's the only way to be._

_She just can't be chained_

_to a life where nothing's gained_

_and nothing's lost_

_At such a cost._

Ils continuèrent à chanter, Puck chantant les couplets et Kurt les refrains, avant de chanter le refrain final ensemble en parfaite harmonie. Le deux garçons se sourirent quand toute la classe applaudît dès la fin de la dernière note.

« Ouahou, les gars je suis impressionné ! C'était vraiment très bien et vous aviez l'air de deux personnes civilisées qui s'apprécient. Bon travail ! »

« Merci Mr Schue » répondirent ils. Ils étaient sur le point de s'asseoir quand la sonnerie retentît.

« Faut que je te parle. » Dit Mercedes sans prévenir.

« Euh, ok... Mais on a passé la journée à parler tu sais. » Lui rappela Kurt alors qu'elle lui attrapait le bras et le traînait en dehors du lycée jusqu'au parking. « Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda Kurt, inquiet.

« Quand je suis retournée à mon casier avant glee club, Finn m'a parlé. » Kurt soupira, sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire. « il m'a dit qu'il soupçonnait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Puck et toi. Bien sûr j'ai rigolé, mais ensuite il m'a dit ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je lui ai dis qu'il devrait te croire quand tu dis qu'il se passe rien entre vous. Mais là, je vous ai vus chanter cette chanson et... c'était bizarre. Dis moi que j'hallucine Kurt, s'il te plaît. » Mercedes l'implora.

« Mercedes, tu sais comment Finn : naïf et du genre à se mettre dans tous ses états pour un petit truc. » Kurt expliqua.

« Ca je le sais Kurt, mais c'est pas mon cas et je sais comment vous vous comportez en général Puck et toi, et la façon dont vous avez chanté _Ruby_ _Tuesday, _on aurait dit que aviez été meilleurs amis depuis des années, c'était louche ! Maintenant, si tu me dis que vous sortez pas ensemble, je te croirais, mais s'il te plaît dis moi la vérité. »

« Il ne se passe rien entre Puck et moi, Mercedes, crois moi. » Kurt répondit presque honnêtement parce que, oui il y avait quelque chose, mais non ce n'était pas de l'amour et encore moins du sexe.

« Mais pourquoi Puck a dit tout ça ? » Mercedes demanda, curieuse.

« Parce que tout le monde est toujours en train de penser qu'il va me couper la tête dès que vous aurez le dos tourné et il en a marre. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. On est peut être pas amis mais on s'entend bien donc arrêtez de vous inquiéter à ce niveau là. »

« D'accord. » Mercedes répondit de façon un peu hésitante.

« Je dois y aller 'Cedes, je dois parler à mon père. Oh, attends, est ce que tu peux dire à Finn que tu me crois ? Il t'en as parlé parce qu'il est pas capable de rendre un jugement par lui même donc si tu lui dis ce que t'en penses, il sera d'accord. » Kurt lui demanda.

« Pas de problème, on se voit demain. » Kurt lui dit au revoir de la main et alla en direction de la voiture de Puck quand il était sûr que personne ne le regardait et monta dedans.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? » Puck lui demanda, Kurt soupira.

« Finn lui a parlé... Elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait vraiment, je l'ai convaincue qu'il se passait rien et elle dira la même chose à Finn. »

« Et tu me crois toujours pas quand je te dis que c'est un abrutis ? » Puck demanda, l'air vaguement énervé.

« Ok il est relou mais au moins maintenant il arrêtera de croire n'importe quoi. » Puck se mit à sourire soudainement.

« On a tout déchiré avec notre chanson hein ? »

« Carrément ! » Kurt répondit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tape la ! » Dit Puck.

* * *

><p>Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, Burt les attendait dans le salon.<p>

« Papa ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Kurt, intrigué.

« J'aimerais vous parler. » Dit Burt d'un ton sévère. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et s'assirent sur le canapé, en face de Burt qui était assis dans le fauteuil.

« J'aimerais que Puck dorme dans le salon dorénavant. » Dit Burt sans passer par quatre chemins.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Kurt 'en revenait pas.

« Mr Hummel, excusez moi mais je crois que vous avez mal interprété ce que vous avez vu ce matin. » Dit Puck.

« De quoi tu parles ? Je comprend rien ! » Kurt demanda, frustré.

« Ton père t'as vu dormir la tête sur mes genoux ce matin. » Puck expliqua.

« Et je n'aime vraiment pas ça. » Burt ajouta sévèrement.

« Papa, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! On était juste en train de regarder un film et on s'est endormis, c'est tout. » Kurt se défendit.

« Et comment suis je censé le savoir ? Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à chaque fois que j'entre dans votre chambre vous êtes soit à moitié nus, soit en train de coucher ensemble. »

« Papa ! On était tout habillés et Puck était assis ! » Dit Kurt.

« Et pourquoi vous êtes retournés dans votre chambre si rapidement hier soir ? Quand Finn nous a rejoint, il avait l'air tout retourné comme si il avait vu quelque chose de terrible. »

« On est partis rapidement parce qu'on ne s'entend très bien avec Finn en ce moment, et il s'est dépêché de remonter parce qu'on était en train de répéter notre chanson et on ne voulait pas être interrompus. » Kurt lui expliqua.

« Comment je peux être sûr que vous sortez pas ensemble ou un truc comme ça ? » Burt demanda.

« Oh non, pas encore. » Kurt dit, désespéré.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? » Burt demanda à Puck.

« Et bien, Finn pensait la même chose que vous et a demandé à Kurt si c'était vrai, ensuite il en a parlé à Mercedes qui a aussi demandé à Kurt. Mais Mr H, si je puis me permettre, Kurt et moi on est juste de bons amis. On ne s'entendait pas du tout avant tout ce qui s'est passé, mais maintenant on est amis. Juste amis, je vous promet, je suis hétéro. » Puck expliqua.

« Tu as l'air sincère, et je sais que le canapé n'est pas très confortable. Tu peux dormir dans la chambre, mais je ne veux pas tomber sur une situation ambigüe dès que je rentre dans la chambre. » Décida Burt.

« Pas de problème monsieur, merci beaucoup. » Dit Puck.

« Appelle moi Burt, je suis pas si vieux. »

« Merci papa. » Dit Kurt.

« Oh, Kurt, au fait, je pourrais pas aller au festival de Findlay avec toi le week end prochain, j'ai une réunion importante avec les fournisseurs. » Burt expliqua. La déception tomba sur Kurt d'un coup, c'était une coutume dans la famille, ils y allaient depuis ses trois ans, et chaque année depuis lors.

« C'est quoi comme festival ? » Puck demanda.

« Un festival Yiddish, avec des groupes qui jouent et tout le monde qui danse, c'est vraiment sympa à voir. » Burt expliqua.

« Yiddish comme, avec des chansons juives et tout ? » Puck demanda, son regard s'illuminant tout d'un coup.

« Oui c'est ça, Liz était très attachée à cette culture, c'est elle qui nous y a emmenés la première fois. C'est la première année où on va le rater. Je suis vraiment désolé fiston. » Burt ajouta quand il vit le visage dépité de Kurt.

« Je sais papa. » Kurt répondit tristement.

« Je pourrais t'y emmener ! » Puck proposa, joyeusement. « J'adore la musique juive ! »

« Moi ça me va. » Dit Burt. « Qu'est ce que t'en dis Kurt ? » Kurt avait un grand sourire qui s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre de son visage.

« Ca serait super ! » Répondit il.

« Super ! On va s'éclater ! » S'exclama Puck avant de voir Burt froncer les sourcils. « Mais trop non plus, bien sûr. » Il ajouta rapidement.

« Allez faire vos devoirs, je vais préparer le repas. » Dit Burt.

« Euh... t'es sûr papa ? » Kurt demanda, incertain de la capacité de son père à faire la cuisine.

« Oui, je vais un truc simple, genre des pâtes. » Répondit il. Kurt acquiesça et ils descendirent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey ! Un nouveau chapitre ajouté rapidement (je sais c'est rare, profitez en !) Je me met à traduire celui d'après maintenant et qui sait, vous l'aurez peut être dans la semaine !**

**Merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires, vous êtes géniaux et ça fait super plaisir !**

**Hésitez pas à continuer !**

**=D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Quand les deux garçons furent dans la chambre, Puck se tourna vers Kurt, les yeux pétillants.

« Tu m'avais pas dit que t'aimais la culture juive ! » Lui dit-il.

« Il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi. » Répondit Kurt en levant les sourcils.

« Ca je le sais, tu veux même pas te déshabiller devant moi ! » Puck répondit en souriant narquoisement.

« Et tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu rates ! » Répondit Kurt sur un ton coquin.

« Je pourrais peut-être rattraper mon retard maintenant. » Dit Puck en s'approchant lentement de Kurt. Kurt recula.

« On doit arrêter de faire ça ! Si mon père nous voit il va t'envoyer dormir dans le salon avant de te jeter dehors ! »

« T'es vraiment coincé ! » Dit Puck. « Bon allez, parle moi de ce festival. » Puck demanda impatient.

« Eh bien, il y a des groupes Yiddish qui jouent sur scène et le public écoute et danse en même temps. J'ai pris des cours de danse Yiddish il y a quelques années pour connaître les pas et danser avec les autres. » Kurt expliqua. « C'est là que j'ai pris ma première cuite. » Ajouta-t-il. « Mais mon père n'est pas au courant et il ne le sera jamais. » Dit Kurt en jetant un regard menaçant à Puck.

« Attends y a de l'alcool ? » Puck demanda en souriant. « Je t'avais dit que je t'apprendrais à te comporter correctement quand t'es bourré, c'est l'occasion parfaite ! »

« Je sais pas, Puck. Boire si loin de chez moi, je me sentirais pas en sécurité. » Dit Kurt, incertain.

« On verra, ok ? Allons faire nos devoirs. »

* * *

><p>« Ton père est tellement cool de nous prêter sa voiture pour le weekend ! » Dit Puck, alors qu'ils sortaient de la rue pour se rendre au festival, une semaine plus tard.<p>

« Il nous l'a prêtée parce qu'il était pas sûr qu'on pourrait atteindre Findlay en vie avec ton épave. » Kurt expliqua.

Puck fronça les sourcils, il l'aimait sa voiture, c'était la seule voiture qu'il ait jamais eue. Même s'il était difficile de démarrer le contact, ça voulait pas dire qu'elle méritait d'être détruite.

« Ma voiture est géniale ! C'est de la vieille technologie faite pour durer ! » Puck expliqua.

« Super. » Dit Kurt. « Tu crois que tu pourras danser avec les quelques pas je t'ai appris ? » Kurt demanda. Ils avaient passé la nuit précédente à répéter pour être capables de danser pendant le festival.

« Je sais pas encore, on verra. » Puck bailla. Il était huit heures du matin et il était absolument pas habitué à se réveiller si tôt pendant le weekend. « Ca te dérange si je dors un peu ? »

« Pas de problème, je vais écouter mon i pod. » Répondit Kurt, Puck se mit à l'aise et ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, Kurt était en train de garer la voiture dans un grand parking. Ils pouvaient entendre la musique depuis l'intérieur de la voiture.

« Y a pas qu'une seule scène, si ? » Puck demanda. Il s'attendait à un petit festival, pas ce genre de grand festival.

« Y a deux grandes scènes avec des écrans de chaque côté. » Kurt lui expliqua en souriant.

« Ca va être tellement énorme ! » Puck dit, impatient.

« Pourquoi t'es jamais venu ? » Kurt demanda. « Je veux dire, ta famille est juive donc je pensais que... »

« Ma mère est pas tellement fière de ses origines, elle nous a jamais rien appris à ce niveau là. » Expliqua Puck.

« Je vois... Et bien le moment est venu de te rattraper ! » Dit Kurt avant de sauter de la voiture. Puck le suivit et ils marchèrent en direction de l'origine de la musique. Ils marchèrent sur un chemin avec d'autres gens qui étaient, pour la plupart, habillés de façon étrange, mais Puck trouvait ça cool.

Ils passèrent la barrière qui menait au champs et purent voir les scènes. Il y avait déjà au moins un millier de personnes rassemblées entre les deux scènes. Puck eût un large sourire à la vision devant lui. Il n'était jamais allé à un festival, en fait, à dire vrai, il n'avait jamais quitté Lima. Tout cela était nouveau pour lui et il se sentait excité comme une gamin.

« T'es dans le bon état d 'esprit ! » Lui dit Kurt qui souriait lui aussi.

« J'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça, c'est vraiment énorme ! » Expliqua Puck. Ils marchèrent en direction de l'une des deux scènes et Puck ouvrit de grands yeux. « C'est mon groupe préféré ! » Cria-t-il à Kurt pour couvrir la musque.

Ils se sentaient écrasés par la foule autour d'eux, et ils adoraient ça. A un moment donné, la foule de divisa en deux et des gens allèrent au milieu.

Puck sentit Kurt s'en aller, et il le vit marchant en direction des autres danseurs. Puck se rapprocha pour le regarder danser quand la chanson commença. C'était une danse plutôt lente mais les pas avaient l'air compliqués. Kurt était indubitablement le plus jeune des danseurs, il était également le meilleur. Il était impressionnant de voir avec quelle facilité il effectuait les mouvements. Puck le regardait avec fierté alors que Kurt dansait gracieusement sur la musique. Les danseurs se mouvaient ensemble, se nouant les bras pour danser en rythme.

Quand la chanson fût finie, Kurt retourna auprès de Puck, un sourire gracieux sur les lèvres.

« C'est absolument génial ! » Lui dit Puck, impressionné.

« Merci. » Répondit Kurt, en rougissant. « C'est l'une des premières chorégraphies que j'aie apprise, j'ai mis un moment à la maîtriser mais ma mère m'a beaucoup aidé."

« Kurt ? » C'était la voix de Rachel. Ils tournèrent leur têtes pour voir Rachel marcher en leur direction, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle était suivie par deux hommes, l'un avait la peau café au lait et l'autre portait de grosses lunettes. Puck se dit qu'ils devait être ses pères. « Puck ? » Dit elle quand elle le vit.

« Salut Rachel ! »

« Est-ce-que vous êtes là, genre, ensembles ? » Elle demanda, curieuse.

« Ouaip, Kurt m'a parlé de ce festival et vu qu'il allait venir tout seul, on est venus ensemble. » Puck expliqua honnêtement.

« Génial ! Je viens là chaque année avec mes papas. » Rachel expliqua.

« Moi aussi je viens chaque année. » Dit Kurt.

Même si Rachel n'était pas vraiment son amie, Puck était content de la voir ici. Elle était habillée aussi bizarrement que les gens qu'il avait vus quant ils étaient arrivés, et ça lui allait parfaitement.

« Vous voulez danser ? » Kurt proposa, Rachel acquiesça. « Puck tu peux venir aussi c'est une danse simple."

Mais Puck n'avait pas vraiment envie de danser, il préférait le regarder... non, _les_ regarder danser. Il secoua la tête.

Kurt et Rachel allèrent donc au centre de la foule pour danser et Puck les regarda commencer leur danse. Puck était comme fasciné par la façon dont Kurt dansait. Il était plus gracieux que les filles et effectuait chaque pas parfaitement. Puck sourît en le regardant.

« C'est ton copain ? » Puck tourna la tête et trouva l'un des pères de Rachel à côté de lui.

« Euh, non... Non, non, je suis juste un de ses amis. » Puck balbutia. L'homme sourît.

« Vous devez être vraiment très bons amis pour le regarder avec une telle affection. » Puck n'appréciait pas trop d'être interrompu pendant qu'il regardait Kurt danser. Et il détestait parler de sentiments, surtout avec l'un des pères de Rachel.

« Oui, on est bons amis. » Puck répondit en souriant poliment, puis tourna la tête vers le groupe de danseurs. La chanson se finit rapidement et Kurt et Rachel les rejoignirent à nouveau.

« T'aurais vraiment dû venir, c'était génial ! » Lui dit Kurt.

« J'ai vu ça. » Puck répondit en souriant. Rachel regarda Puck d'un regard entendu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey ! Donc, ce chapitre est super court, j'avoue, mais après celui là l'histoire va plus ou moins partir en accéléré, j'éspère que vous apprécierez ! Je publierai sûrement le prochain chapitre dans la semaine.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment géniaux ! Si vous pouviez continuer à me donner votre point de vue ça serait formidable !**

**=D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

« Papas, je vous présente Kurt, mon ami gay, il traverse une période difficile au lycée à cause de certains membres de l'équipe de foot. » L'attention des deux hommes se tourna soudainement vers Kurt, leurs regards compatissants. Ils serrèrent la main de Kurt, tandis que Rachel attrapait le bras de Puck et l'entraîna sur le côté de la scène, là où il n'y avait presque personne.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Puck agacé.

« Je le savais ! Dit-elle fièrement. Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre avec toi ces derniers temps ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Puck qui commençait à s'ennuyer sérieusement.

« Tu devrais lui dire, tu sais, lui aussi a des sentiments pour toi. » Dit Rachel simplement. Puck lui lança un regard qui disait qu'elle l'agaçait, mais il était intérieurement paralysé.

« Écoute Berry, ou tu parles, ou tu me laisses rejoindre les autres, je rouille là. »

« Et bien, il est évident que tu as des sentiments pour Kurt, et c'est clairement pas de la haine comme l'année dernière. »

« Oh s'il te plaît ! J'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour personne, je vais pas commencer maintenant. » Lui dit elle pour se défendre.

« Tu n'as pas martyrisé un seul loser depuis deux semaines, tu as été super gentil avec tout le monde, à part pour Karofsky. Si tu ajoutes le fait que votre interprétation de Ruby Tuesday était parfaite et que tu bavais presque devant Kurt quand on dansait- »

« Je bavais pas ! » Se défendit Puck de façon véhémente.

« Ecoute Puck, je veux pas t'embêter, je veux juste que tu saches, je pense qu'il a aussi des sentiments pour toi. » Dit-elle avant de rejoindre les autres sans un mot de plus.

Puck la regarda partir, énervé. Qu'est ce qu'elle savait de ses sentiments ? Et pourquoi est ce qu'elle lui disait tout ça ? Est ce que Kurt avait vraiment des sentiments pour lui ? Rachel était plutôt douée pour deviner ce genre de choses, après tout, elle avait deviné toute seule que Puck était le père de Beth. Mais Puck connaissait Kurt, il l'avait vu quand il était à fond sur Finn, il était loin d'être discret quand il avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

Puck regarda en direction du groupe que Rachel avait déjà rejoint, elle lui lançait un regard appuyé qui n'aurait pu être moins discret. Puck secoua la tête et les rejoînt.

« De quoi vous parliez vous deux ? » Demanda Kurt, les regardant avec suspicion.

« Je disais juste à Puck qu'il devrait se battre plus pour avoir des solos parce qu'il a une magnifique voix. » Rachel répondit simplement.

« Ce à quoi j'ai répondu que j'essaierai peut être mais que je me sens pas encore prêt à aller sur le devant de la scène. » Puck ajouta. Rachel lui sourît et se tourna vers ses pères.

« Ça vous dirait d'aller voir l'autre scène ? J'adore le groupe qui joue. » Les deux hommes acquiescèrent. « On se verra à l'école, amusez vous bien. » Elle les salua de la main et partît avec ses pères marchant derrière elle.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir de la voir pour une fois. » Dit Kurt. « Elle danse super bien, elle devrait danser plus en glee club. »

« Elle est trop occupée à chanter tous les solos qui se présentent. » Répondit Puck. Kurt sourît et acquiesça.

La journée se passa de façon agréable. Les garçons virent Rachel deux autres fois, à chaque fois elle jeta des regards entendus à Puck qui le jetai des regards noirs en retour. Vers cinq heures, Rachel leur dit qu'ils partaient et ils allèrent en direction du parking. Puck et Kurt, quant à eux, continuèrent à assister aux concerts, avec Kurt dansant de temps à autres et Puck le regardant. Quand il revînt après la cinquième danse, Puck lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'aller boire maintenant ? On dort ici donc on prend pas de risques. » Kurt acquiesça et attrapa la main de Puck pour l'emmener jusqu'au bar. Puck eût une étrange sensation dans son estomac quand Kurt ne lâchai pas son bras tout de suite.

Quand ils atteignirent le bar Kurt commanda quelque chose que Puck n'entendît pas. « Hé, je croyais que c'était moi qui t'apprenais à boire ! » Lui dit Puck.

« Je vais te montrer comment ça s'est passé quand j'ai bu pour la première fois. » Expliqua Kurt.

On leur donna deux petits verres d'un alcool aux reflets dorés. Kurt bût le sien en une gorgée et défia Puck de faire pareil du regard. Le problème c'est que la boisson était beaucoup plus forte que Puck l'avait cru et il s'étouffa alors que l'alcool lui brûlait la gorge. Kurt éclata de rire et Puck lui jeta un regard noir. Il commanda deux autres verres, en donna un à Kurt et bût le sien sans tousser cette fois. Ils en burent chacun quatre autres.

« On retourne danser maintenant ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Je me sens pas vraiment de danser là tout de suite, mais je te regarderai. » Répondit Puck.

« Mais t'as pas dansé du tout ! T'es pas marrant ! » Kurt fît la moue, commençant clairement à être soûl.

« J'ai pas envie de danser devant tout le monde. » Expliqua Puck honnêtement. « Mais si tu veux je danserai pour toi quand on sera à la maison. » Dit-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, faisant rire Kurt.

« Je m'en souviendrai ! » Dit Kurt avant de retourner au milieu de la foule pour danser. Quand la musique fût finie il courût vers Puck.

« J'ai failli oublier ! Il y a tout le temps une fête derrière cette scène ! C'est vraiment cool ! » Lui dit Kurt, attrapant son bras une nouvelle fois pour l'emmener derrière la scène.

D'où ils étaient ils pouvaient voir un feu plus loin et de jeunes dansant autour. Ils se rapprochèrent et virent un groupe de rock jouer sur une petite scène. Kurt accéléra pour arriver plus vite au concert. Il se glissa dans la foule pour danser sur une musique qui ressemblait à _God Save The Queen d_es Sex Pistols. Puck n'en revenait pas, il avait déjà vu Kurt bourré, certes, mais ça c'était au dessus de tout. Il était en train de danser de façon sensuelle sur une chanson des Sex Pistols, c'était juste incroyable.

Puck resta sur le côté, ne voulant pas se joindre à la foule, il n'était pas assez soûl pour ça. Il détestait danser devant d'autres gens, à part le glee club mais c'était différent. Kurt vînt le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

« Si tu viens pas danser avec moi maintenant tu me devras deux danses en privé. » Kurt le prévînt.

« Je suis sûr que tu préfèrerais ! » Lui dit Puck.

« C'est pas faux, mais si elles valent pas le coup t'en feras plus ! » Dit Kurt, son index pointant sur le bout du nez de Puck.

« Ça marche ! » Répondit Puck.

Kurt retourna danser au milieu des autres gens. La foule semblait de plus en plus dense et ils étaient tous les uns contre les autres. Puck sourît quand Kurt recommença à danse de la même façon sensuelle.

Et puis Kurt disparût du champs de vision de Puck. Un jeune homme était passé devant Kurt, et Puck sentît son sang se glacer quand il vît le bras de Kurt autour de sa taille. Ils se tenaient tous deux par la taille, collés l'un à l'autre et Kurt n'avait pas modifié sa façon de danser. Le jeune homme regardait Kurt avec des yeux cupides et Puck ne pouvait en supporter plus, il s'avança en direction de la foule.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey ! voilà le chapitre 11, j'éspère que vous avez bien aimé ! Le prochain chapitre commencera juste à la suite de celui là.**

**Je compte sur vous pour laisser une review que je sache ce que vous en pensez !**

**=D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

« Oh t'es venu danser ? » Demanda Kurt, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. L'autre garçon ne lâcha pas son emprise sur la taille de Kurt.

« Tu le connais ? » Demanda Puck à son oreille. Kurt secoua la tête, toujours souriant.

« Il est mignon hein ? » Demanda Kurt. Puck lui attrapa la main et l'emmena en dehors de la foule.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » Kurt demanda, énervé.

« Je te protège. » Réondit Puck.

« Me protéger de quoi ? Je m'amusais bien ! »

« Je te protège de toi-même, t'es bourré, tu peux pas danser comme ça avec n'importe qui ! » Lui reprocha Puck, de plus en plus en colère.

« Je fais ce que je veux, t'es pas mon père ! » Cria Kurt avant de reprendre le chemin de la foule d'adolescents tous plus ou moins éméchés. Puck attrapa son bras une fois de plus.

« S'il te plaît Kurt n'y retourne pas, tu vas te faire du mal ! » Puck était à la limite de le supplier, mais il détestait l'idée de voir Kurt danser comme ça devant tous ces gens.

« J'y vais si je veux ! Lâche moi, je veux aller danser ! » Plusieurs personnes s'étaient arrêtées pour regarder l'échange de cris entre les deux amis.

« Tu peux pas retourner danser comme ça avec des gens que tu connais même pas ! »

« Est ce que t'es en train de me traiter de traînée ? Parce que, de ce que je sais, c'est toi celui qui couche avec des filles sans même connaître leur nom ! » Il y avait du venin dans la voix de Kurt, et ses mots blessèrent Puck plus qu'ils n'auraient dû.

« Les filles ne peuvent pas me faire de mal, mais les garçons peuvent te blesser facilement Kurt. »

« Maintenant tu me traites de faible ? Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre Puck ! » Hurla Kurt avant de partir dans la nuit. Puck tenta de la suivre mais Kurt se mît à courir et il perdit sa trace rapidement.

« Kurt où est ce que tu vas ? » cria Puck.

« C'est pas tes affaires Noah ! » Hurla Kurt, puis Puck perdit sa trace définitivement. Kurt faisant mention de son prénom lui faisait encore plus mal que tout le reste.

« Kurt ! » Appela Puck dans l'obscurité trop profonde pour qu'il puisse discerner ne serait-ce que sa silhouette. Il était sur le point d'abandonner et de sortir son portable pour éclairer et peut-être l'appeler quand il entendit un sanglot venant de plus loin dans le noir.

« Kurt ? » Puck demanda, plus doucement.

« Va t'en. » Dit Kurt d'une voix faible. Puck marcha en direction de la voix et trouva Kurt assis sur l'herbe, les genoux remontés contre son torse. Il s'assît à côte de lui.

« Kurt, je suis désolé, je voulais pas te faire de mal. » Expliqua Puck.

« Mai tu m'en as fait. » Répondit Kurt. « C'est juste... tu peux pas comprendre. » Kurt sanglotait et Puck pouvait clairement voir qu'il était encore bourré.

« Alors explique moi. »

« C'est pas aussi... aussi simple pour moi que ça l'est pour toi. » Commença Kurt.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Puck quand Kurt ne continuait pas son explication.

« Je veux dire... tu sais... tu vois une fille qui te plaît, tu lui dis qu'elle te plaît et puis, hop ! C'est fait ! Mais pour moi, je peux pas faire ça, je me ferais casser la figure. C'est vraiment rare pour moi d'avoir un garçon attiré par moi... et le garçon avec qui je dansais, il l'était clairement, attiré par moi, et... t'es arrivé et t'as tout cassé. » Kurt pleurait à chaude larmes à ce point, et Puck sentait que ce n'était pas juste à cause de ce qui s'était passé.

« Je suis désolé Kurt, je savais pas tout ça. » Dit Puck doucement.

« Mais t'aurais pu t'en douter, est ce que tu m'as déjà vu avec un mec même une seule fois ? Les garçons au lycée ils osent même pas me toucher par peur de devenir gay eux aussi ou un truc dans le genre. »

« Moi je le fais. » Dit Puck honnêtement

« Quoi ? »

« J'ose te toucher, j'ai aucun problème avec le fait de te prendre dans mes bras ou de me balader à poil devant toi. »

« T'es le seul sur un millier alors. » Dit Kurt en reniflant. « Et c'est pas pareil, le gars avec qui je dansais, lui il faisait pas ça pour devenir mon ami. »

« C'est vrai, il faisait ça pour te sauter. » Lui dit Puck, grimaçant au souvenir de la façon dont le garçon regardait Kurt.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Demanda Kurt, pleurant encore plus.

« Parce que c'est la vérité et tu mérites tellement mieux que ça. » Expliqua Puck.

« Mais peut-être que je trouverais jamais mieux que ça... de toute ma vie, c'était le premier mec qui me regardait avec autre chose que de la haine dans les yeux. »

« Le désir c'est pas mieux. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui te regarderai avec de la réelle affection, pas juste de l'envie. »

« Tu crois pas que si je méritais mieux j'aurais déjà rencontré quelqu'un ? » Demanda Kurt, sa voix était désespérée.

« C'est pas si facile. Tu disais que pour moi c'était facile, mais toutes les filles avec qui je couche, c'est pas elles que je veux, je les utilise de la même façon qu'elles m'utilisent moi. » Kurt ouvrit de grands yeux à la révélation.

« Alors tu veux quoi ? Je veux dire, je suis un romantique, je cherche le grand amour et tout, mais toi ? T'es pas vraiment le genre de gars à chercher ces choses là. » Expliqua Kurt.

« Je sais pas vraiment ce que je veux. » Répondit Puck évasivement. "retournons à la voiture. »

« Non, je veux rester ici un moment, j'adore cet endroit. »

« Pas de problème. » Répondit Puck, s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Kurt fit de même.

« Je tiens vraiment pas l'alcool hein ? » Dit Kurt.

« Ah ah ! Non absolument pas ! » Répondit Puck en rigolant. « Mais j'ai dit que je t'apprendrai et je le ferais. »

« Tu me dois toujours deux danses, tu le sais ça ? » Lui rappela Kurt.

« Je vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. » Puck répondit innocemment.

« Je suis sûr que si et je les aurais mes danses, et t'essaies d'y échapper elles se transformeront en lap dance ! »

« Ok, ok, t'auras tes danses, je le promet. » Dit Puck.

« J'aime bien qu'on soit amis Puck. » Dit Kurt soudainement.

« Qui a dit que t'étais mon ami ? » Puck demanda, en regardant Kurt.

« Oh, euh, je...- »

« Dire que t'es mon ami ça te mettrai au même niveau que Finn l'année dernière. Je dirais plutôt que t'es mon meilleur ami ou un truc dans le genre. » Dit Puck en souriant.

« Merci Puck. »

« De rien princesse. »

« Princesse ? » Demanda Kurt en levant un sourcil.

« Yep, je t'ai sauvé deux fois, du coup t'es la princesse qu'il faut que je protège, je te dois bien ça. » Kurt sourît mais n'ajouta rien. Puck passa son bras sous la tête de Kurt pour atteindre son épaule et le tira vers lui pour qu'il se colle contre son flanc gauche.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey ! J'avais prévu de publier ce chapitre samedi soir, comme d'habitude, mais j'ai vu toutes vos reviews et elles m'ont fait tellement plaisir que je pouvais pas attendre.**

**Le prochain chapitre se passera encore au festival mais je n'en dirais pas plus parce que je suis contre les spoilers...**

**Laissez une review s'il vous plaît, j'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à chaque fois que j'en lis une, vous êtes tellement cool !**

**=D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

Quand il se réveilla, Puck ne sentait plus le corps de Kurt serré contre le sien. Il s'empressa de se relever et chercha autour de lui pour ne trouver que Rachel assise à ses côtés.

« Hey, tu t'es enfin réveillé ! » Dit elle en souriant. Puck ne comprenait rien.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Où est Kurt ? » Demanda-t-il, craignant que Kurt ait rejoint le jeune homme de la veille après que Puck se fût endormi.

« Je suis là parce que mes pères et moi faisons partie de l'organisation et on revient à chaque fois pour aider à tout désinstaller et nettoyer. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Et Kurt est partit nous chercher de quoi petit déjeuner. » Puck poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Est ce que t'as fait ce que je t'ai conseillé de faire ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Non, et c'est pas tes affaires. » Répondit-il, embêté par le fait qu'elle en sache si long sur lui.

« Regarde ça. » Dit elle en sortant son portable de sa poche. « Tiens. » Puck prit le portable et regarda. Sur l'écran s'affichait une photo de Puck et Kurt endormis. Kurt semblait avoir bougé durant la nuit puisque sa tête était posée sur le torse de Puck, le bras de Puck toujours autour des épaules de Kurt.

« Adorable n'est ce pas ? Je vous ai trouvés comme ça ce matin. » Puck sourît en regardant la photo une nouvelle fois.

« Euh... Qu'est ce que tu vas faire de la photo ? » Demanda-t-il, craignant qu'elle ne la fasse tourner dans tout le lycée.

« Oh c'est ton portable, je l'ai trouvé sur le sol en arrivant. » L'informa-t-elle.

« Oh cool, merci Rachel. » Kurt choisît ce moment pour revenir, des pâtisseries plein les mains.

« Ah tu t'es enfin réveillé ! » Dit Kurt en souriant.

« Salut princesse ! » Dit Puck en souriant également. Kurt jeta un regard inquiet à Rachel mais elle souriait aussi.

« J'ai des pâtisseries pour tout le monde. »

« Super, je meure de faim. » Dit Rachel.

Kurt donna un gâteau à chacun et ils mangèrent en parlant du festival. Rachel leur expliqua que ses pères faisaient partie de l'organisation depuis qu'elle avait huit ans et qu'ils décidaient du programme avec l'équipe de direction. Ils discutèrent pendant une heure avant que Kurt ne décrète qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

« On se voit demain au lycée Rachel. » Lui dit Kurt.

« Salut les gars, à demain. » Elle les salua de la main et fit un clin d'oeil à Puck qui lui valu un dernier regard noir. Quand ils étaient confortablement installés dans la voiture, que se tourna vers Puck.

« Alors, c'était quoi tout ça ? » Demanda Kurt, laissant Puck perplexe.

« Euh, quoi ? »

« Toi et Rachel. Je vous ai jamais vu autant parler depuis l'époque où vous sortiez ensemble, même à cette époque je suis pas sûr que vous parliez vraiment. » Expliqua Kurt. « Je t'en supplie ne me dis pas que vous voulez vous remettre ensemble, je ne me permettrai pas de te dire ce que tu peux ou ne peux pas faire, mais c'était plutôt pathétique quand vous étiez ensemble. » Puck était abasourdi par une telle idée.

« Je veux pas ressortir avec elle ! C'est limite si je peux la supporter. » Répondit-il, Kurt soupira de soulagement.

« Alors c'était quoi tout ça ? Vous étiez super secrets, c'était louche. »

« Comme elle t'a dit, elle me conseillait de faire plus de solos en glee club. » Mentit Puck.

« J'ai du mal à croire que Rachel dise ça à n'importe qui. »

« Si, si, parce que, tu sais, avec toute la merde qui s'est passé avec Finn et Quinn, elle préfèrerait chanter avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. »

« C'est pas bête. » Approuva Kurt. « Et elle a raison, tu devrais chanter plus de solos, t'as une très belle voix. »

« J'y penserai. » Répondit Puck. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. « J'avais vraiment pas l'intention de gâcher ta soirée hier soir. » Dit Puck.

« Je sais, et je suis content que t'aies fait ce que t'as fait, je l'aurais regretté sinon. » Répondit Kurt, et Puck se sentit plus léger tout d'un coup, comme si un gros poids l'avait quitté.

« Et j'ai jamais voulu te traiter de traînée ou je sais pas quoi. T'es la dernière personne sur terre de qui je penserai ça. Même Rachel et plus une traînée que toi. » Expliqua Puck.

« Merci. Et je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dit à propos des filles avec qui tu... tu as des relations. » Dit Kurt en rougissant. « C'était injuste, tout ce que tu voulais c'était me protéger et moi je t'ai insulté. » S'excusa Kurt.

« C'est vrai. Y a une raison pour que tout le monde dise que je suis un gigolo. »

« Je sais que t'es pas comme ça Puck. Tu es beaucoup de choses, mais t'es pas un gigolo. » Dit Kurt, faisant sourire Puck.

« Hé ! Tu te rappelles de tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir ! C'est un progrès si on considère l'état dans lequel t'étais ! » s'exclama Puck.

« T'as raison ! J'ai plus qu'à apprendre à me comporter de façon civilisée quand je suis bourré et ce sera parfait ! » Dit Kurt, les faisant rire.

« Y a encore du boulot mais je suis sûr qu'on peut y arriver. »

« Merde ! » Kurt cria soudainement, fouillant dans sa poche.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Puck inquiet.

« On a oublié de dire à Rachel de ne pas parler à Finn du fait qu'elle nous ait vu ensemble ! Vu la position dans laquelle elle nous a trouvé, Finn va automatiquement se remettre à penser qu'on est ensemble ! » Kurt avait l'air de paniquer. « Mince, j'ai laissé mon portable dans mon sac, file moi le tien. » Ordonna-t-il.

« T'es en train de conduire Kurt, je l'appelle. » Dit Puck en prenant son portable, mais Kurt le lui prit des mains.

« Non, je le fais. » Il déverrouilla l'écran et ouvrit sa bouche grande d'étonnement.

« Quoi ? Il est cassé ? »

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Kurt en lui tendant le portable. Sur l'écran s'étendait la photo des deux garçons dormant dans l'herbe.

« Merde ! Elle l'a mise en fond d'écran ! » grogna Puck.

« Quoi ? »

« Rachel. C'est comme ça qu'elle nous a trouvés ce matin, elle a ramassé mon portable sur le sol et elle a pris une photo de nous quand on dormait. » Expliqua Puck.

« Oh elle va le dire à tout le monde ! » Se lamenta Kurt. Il composa le numéro de Rachel et appela.

« Rachel ? » Demanda Kurt. Puck n'entendit pas la réponse. « J'ai une faveur à te demander, est ce que tu pourrais ne parler à personne du fait que tu nous aies vus Puck et moi au festival ? » Kurt attendit la réponse de Rachel. « Merci beaucoup ! On veut pas que des rumeurs stupides circulent dans McKinley demain. » Expliqua Kurt, Puck grimaça à l'usage du mot 'stupide'. L'idée était-elle si stupide ? « Merci Rachel, à demain. » Kurt raccrocha. « Elle le dira à personne. » Dit-il, soulagé. Puck acquiesça. Kurt jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à l'écran. « On est mignons. » Dit-il.

« On est adorables. » Puck répondit en souriant. « Je pense que je vais la laisser en fond d'écran. »

« Ah non ! Je veux pas que tu voies cette photo toute mignonne à chaque fois que t'es sur le point d'envoyer un sms pervers à Santana ! » Puck éclata de rire à l'esprit tordu de Kurt.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, je lui envoie plus de sms de ce genre, elle a trop fait sa chieuse. Et j'envoie plus de sms de ce genre à personne d'ailleurs. » Puck soupira. « Ca me manque... Je peux t'en envoyer ? » Demanda-t-il, sortant son sourire le plus charmeur pour l'occasion. Kurt fronça les sourcils, comme s'il y pensait sérieusement. Il se tourna vers Puck avec les même sourire charmeur.

« Je pense que ça serait... grossier et stupide, t'as pas intérêt à m'envoyer un seul sms de ce genre ! » Répondit-il sévèrement.

« Mais c'est marrant ! » Dit Puck en boudant.

« C'est pas marrant ! Ca montre juste qu'à part le sexe, rien ne t'intéresse ! » Dit Kurt.

Puck se sentit blessé. C'est ce que tout le monde pensait de lui, il le savait, mais il pensait vraiment que Kurt le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne se résumait pas qu'à ça.

« C'est pas vrai ! Y a des tonnes d'autres trucs qui m'intéressent ! » Dit-il outré.

« Comme ? » Demanda Kurt en levant un sourcil.

« Le fait de t'embêter, en majeure partie, et essayer de te voir à poil aussi. » Puck en souriant, Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais, il y a une phase dans l'enfance où les enfants sont fascinés par les corps nus, je crois que t'es resté coincé à cette phase là. » Dit Kurt, sur un ton très sérieux.

« Je suis pas intéressé par des corps nus, je suis seulement intéressé par le tien, est ce que ça fait de moi un enfant ? » Puck demanda d'un ton coquin.

« Ca fait de toi un pervers malsain. » Répondit Kurt en souriant.

« Peut-être, mais un pervers malsain beau comme un dieu ! » Dit Puck en observant Kurt de près. Quand il vit du rose apparaître sur les joues de Kurt, il sut qu'il avait gagné. « Ah ! Je t'ai eu ! » Dit-il d'un ton triomphal.

« J'ai rien dit ! » Répondit Kurt en fronça les sourcils.

« Mais ta peau parfaite l'a dit pour toi princesse. » Répondit Puck. Kurt fronça les sourcils encore plus.

« C'est pas juste ! Tu rougis jamais ! T'as pas le droit d'utiliser ça contre moi ! » Kurt bouda, Puck explosa de rire.

« Je rougis, mais en de très rares occasions. J'ai peut être rougi deux fois dans ma vie ou un truc dans le genre. » Dit Puck honnêtement.

« Ah ! Donc il y a toujours une chance pour que je te fasse rougir ! » Dit Kurt sur un ton qui lassait entendre qu'il acceptait de relever le défi.

« Tu peux essayer si tu as du temps à perdre. » Dit Puck. Il savait que Kurt avait le pouvoir de le faire rougir, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'être vulnérable devant Kurt.

« Oh t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai beaucoup de temps à perdre. » Répondit Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bon bah voilà, on est passé à presque trois chapitres en une semaine, vous avez pas idée à quel point vos reviews me motivent !**

**Je voulais juste ajouter que Puck appelant Kurt "Princess" c'est assez courant dans les fics en anglais et là je trouve que ça fait un peu bizarre mais je l'ai gardé faute de mieux...**

**Voili voilou, j'éspère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain devrait pas tarder à arriver !**

**=D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey ! Je sais que j'ai publié le dernier chapitre hier soir, et je n'avais pas l'intention de publier celui-là avant au moins demain, et puis le moment est venu où je l'ai traduis et je ne pouvais pas attendre (dans le genre je n'ai aucune volonté...)**

**Donc voilà le chapitre 14 et j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire !**

**=D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 :<strong>

Le trajet du retour fût long mais plaisant, et quand les deux amis passèrent la porte et entrèrent dans le salon Burt les attendait, assis dans un fauteuil.

« Salut les garçons. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Salut papa. » Dit Kurt en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Salut Burt. » Le salua Puck poliement.

« Alors c'était comment ? » Demanda Burt.

« C'était génial ! On a même vu Rachel et ses pères, ils étaient sympas. » L'informa Kurt.

« Ca me fait plaisir, je me sentais vraiment coupable de pas pouvoir venir avec vous. » S'excusa Burt.

« T'inquiète pas, on s'est bien amusés. » Le rassura Kurt. « On devrait aller se reposer et prendre une douche, la nuit a été courte. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Comment ça la nuit a été courte ? » Demanda Burt, ses yeux allant d'un garçon a l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois papa, on est juste restés au concert tard et on est fatigués. » Puck acquiesça silencieusement derrière lui.

« Ca va alors, allez vous reposer. » Leur dit Burt.

Ils descendirent dans leur chambre et Puck s'affala dans le canapé directement et enleva ses chaussures. Il observa Kurt entrer dans la salle de bain avant de fermer les yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait, d'ordinaire il couchait avec au moins deux cheerleaders par semaine, mais ces derniers temps il n'en avait juste pas le goût. C'est pas qu'elles n'en avaient pas envie, elles étaient toutes après lui.

Il repensa à ce que Rachel lui avait dit. Il savait qu'il avait en quelques sortes des sentiments pour Kurt, bien sûr qu'il en avait, le garçon était beaucoup plus cool qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Mais quand il repensait à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait vu Kurt danser avec l'autre abruti, il savait qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple affection. Il avait forcé Kurt à s'arrêter pour le protéger mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose dans son estomac qui ne tournait pas correctement, une sensation très désagréable. Et il l'avait encore sentie quand Kurt lui criait dessus, voulant à tout prix retourner danser. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de la sorte pour Santana ou Quinn ou aucune des cheerios. C' était juste Kurt. Kurt, le garçon qui l'avait aidé quand il était complètement seul. Le garçon qu'il avait insulté de la façon la plus injuste qui soit mais qui lui avait pardonné. Le garçon qui l'avait sorti de Lima pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait découvert une autre facette de Kurt depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, une facette que personne ne connaissait parce qu'ils avaient trop peur de s'approcher de lui. Le côté de lui qui faisait des blagues coquines sans rougir, le côté de lui qui révélait à quel point il se sentait seul à être le seul garçon ouvertement gay dans une petite ville. Puck se sentait terriblement coupable quand il pensait à toutes les horribles choses qu'il lui avait faites par le passé. Il avait empiré son enfer, non seulement Kurt était terriblement seul parce qu'il ne connaissait personne comme lui, mais était-il en plus balancé dans les poubelles et poussé contre son casier tous le jours. Et malgré tout cela, il était plus fort et plus fier que tous les gens que Puck connaissait. Kurt méritait tellement d'être heureux et d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager son bonheur. La photo que Rachel avait prise d'eux le matin même s'imposa à l'esprit de Puck et il sourît parce qu'ils avaient vraiment la classe ensemble.

Il y avait une voix. C'était plus un murmure qu'une voix d'ailleurs. C'était murmuré juste dans son oreille, et fort agréable. Puck essayait de se concentrer sur les mot prononcés mais c'était compliqué, il ne comprenait qu'un mot sur trois.

« J'aime... dors... sexy » Etait tout ce que Puck comprenait, et ça n'avait aucun sens. Il ouvrît les yeux et trouva Kurt, agenouillé à côté de lui, murmurant dans son oreille. Il se demandait si c'était un rêve.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, pour que Kurt répète.

« Je disais que j'adorais te regarder dormir parce que tu es super sexy. » C'était donc un rêve.

« Merci. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Ca me donne envie de faire choses dont tu n'as pas idée. » Continua Kurt, faisant sourire Puck encore plus.

« Quel genre de choses ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux. Kurt passa sa main sur le torse de Puck et Puck réalisa soudainement que ce n'était pas un rêve. Le Kurt devant lui était bien réel, et était en train de le toucher.

« Des choses comme ça. » Murmura Kurt, caressant Puck de plus en plus bas. Puck était excité mais essayait de ne pas le montrer, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. « Ca me donne envie de te sauter dessus et de te faire des choses dont tu as toujours rêvé. » Murmura Kurt. C'est à ce moment là que Puck comprit ce qui se passait.

« T'essayes de me faire rougir. » Dit-il sérieusement.

« Ouaip, et t'en es pas loin. » Dit Kurt, toujours en murmurant. Puck se sentit piégé.

« Arrête ça. » Dit-il à Kurt, énervé. Il se leva, alla à la salle de bain, claqua la porte et la verrouilla.

* * *

><p>Kurt regarda Puck s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il ne comprenait rien, au début Puck avait l'air de jouer le jeu, mais d'une seconde à l'autre, il était hors de lui et s'en allait. Kurt avait seulement fait ça pour le faire rougir, comme il avait dit qu'il ferait. Ils jouaient à ce jeu depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble, et Puck avait l'air d'apprécier, il était même toujours le premier à commencer.<p>

Peut-être Puck était-il le seul autorisé à commencer ce genre de choses. Peut-être que Kurt ne pouvait pas parce qu'il était gay et que c'était différent. D'un seul coup, Kurt réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait presque d'agresser Puck. Puck, son ami qui l'avait même appelé son meilleur ami la nuit précédente. Et il venait de tout gâcher pour un stupide jeu. Kurt avait les larmes aux yeux, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'assît, ses genoux pressés contre son corps et il enfoui sa tête dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Puck trouva Kurt pleurant sur le sol.<p>

« Hey, pourquoi tu pleures ? » Demanda Puck d'une voix douce. Il s'assît à côté de Kurt et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le réconforter. Kurt se décala sur le côté et ôta le bras de Puck de ses épaules. Puck sentit son cœur se briser, Kurt avait compris ce qui se passait dans sa tête et le rejetait.

« Reste loin de moi, je suis juste un pervers. » Dit Kurt en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Puck était complètement perdu à ce point.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Je t'ai limite agressé, et je suis désolé, je... je te jure que c'était juste un jeu, comme les autres fois, j'ai jamais voulu te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. » Expliqua Kurt.

« Tu m'as jamais agressé, pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Demanda Puck. Kurt le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Mais t'as juste... T'es parti après que je... » Kurt tentait d'expliquer, mais il pleurait encore. Puck se rendit compte qu'il était complètement bouleversé et qu'il méritait une explication quant à la raison pour laquelle Puck était parti en courant. Mais comment lui expliquer qu'il était parti parce que Kurt lui avait donné une érection ?

« Ecoute Kurt... » Il soupira avant d'expliquer. « Tu te rappelles hier soir quand tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais si c'était pas les filles avec qui je couche ? » Commença-t-il. Kurt acquiesça. « Je t'ai dit que je savais pas. En réalité, je le sais mais c'est bizarre, c'est pour ça que je te l'ai pas dit. » Il sentait une grosse angoisse monter en lui à mesure qu'il s'approchait du moment fatidique où il admettrait le vérité.

« Alors c'est quoi ? » Demanda Kurt en reniflant.

Puck hésitait entre regarder Kurt dans les yeux ou regarder le sol. Il opta pour le sol, de cette façon il ne verrait pas le dégoût dans les yeux de Kurt quand il lui avouerait la vérité.

« C'est toi, Kurt. » Kurt ne dit rien et Puck avait trop peur de le regarder dans les yeux. Le silence durait et Puck ne le supportait pas, donc il continua. « Je suis désolé, ok ? Je sais que c'est pas cool de ma part après que tu m'aies accueilli chez toi. J'aurais jamais du te dire ça, je suis vraiment nul. » Puck aurait aimé que le sol s'ouvre sous lui et l'avale mais il n'avait apparemment pas faim.

« Je suis content que tu me l'aies avoué mais je vois pas pourquoi tu regrettes de me l'avoir dit. » Dit Kurt. Du coin de l'oeil, Puck pouvait voir que Kurt le regardait, mais il ne trouvait pas le courage de lui faire face.

« Je regrette parce que je suis hétéro et que je sais que tu veux pas de moi. Je regrette parce qu'on était amis et que je viens de tout gâcher. Pour finir, je regrette parce que je pourrais pas continuer à vivre ici après t'avoir avoué tout ça. » Dit Puck en se levant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, Kurt lui attrapa la main.

« Pars pas Puck, assieds toi. S'il te plaît. » Kurt ajouta la dernière partie quand il vit Puck hésiter. Il se rassît, et fît enfin face à Kurt. « Je t'adore vraiment Puck, et je suis content que tu m'aies dit tout ça- »

« Mais tu ressens pas la même chose, n'est ce pas ? » Le coupa Puck, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« C'est pas que je ressens pas la même chose, mais après le fiasco avec Finn, j'ai réussi à ignorer les sentiment que je pourrais avoir pour les mecs qui ne sont pas gays. » Expliqua Kurt.

« La différence entre toi et moi c'est que moi je peux pas ignorer mes sentiments pour toi quand je suis près de toi. » Dit Puck, puis il se leva, monta les escaliers et quitta la maison.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merci encore des millions de fois pour vos reviews qui sont toutes plus géniales les unes que les autres, vous êtes vraiment super cool !**

**=D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

Kurt était assis sur le sol de sa chambre, paralysé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Puck puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui. D'après ce qu'il savait, Puck n'avait jamais eu de sentiments pour personne. Kurt aimait bien Puck, il l'adorait même, mais il s'était promis de ne plus avoir de sentiments pour des hétéros. Il avait trop souffert à cause de ça.

Il savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour Puck, bien sûr qu'il en avait, il était la forme la plus proche d'un petit copain qu'il ait jamais eue de sa vie. Mais il ne se l'était jamais avoué parce qu'il savait à quel point il pouvait devenir ridicule quand il avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Mais là c'était différent, Puck avait des sentiments pour lui. Il est vrai qu'il était confus, mais qui ne le serait pas dans sa situation ?

Il se tourna et trouva le portable de Puck sur le canapé, il avait dû tomber de sa poche quand il s'était endormi. Il n'y avait donc aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec lui. Kurt ne pouvait empêcher une immense tristesse de monter en lui, il avait blessé Puck, son ami était déjà confus et il lui avait fait du mal. Il se promena dans le téléphone, ne cherchant rien en particulier. Il décida de vérifier si ce que Puck lui avait dit au niveau de ne plus envoyer de sextos à Santana était vrai. Il trouva son dossier sms et l'ouvrit. Il trouva quelques sms de Santana mais il n'y avait jamais de réponse, il l'ignorait encore et encore. Après ça, il trouve un sms de Rachel et l'ouvrit.

_Je veux pas te harceler, mais tu devrais vraiment faire un pas vers lui._

Kurt ouvrit de grands yeux, Rachel était donc au courant ? C'était donc de ça dont ils parlaient au festival. Il appuya sur le téléphone vert pour appeler.

« Puck ? » Demanda Rachel avant même que la première sonnerie soit finie.

« C'est Kurt. »

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, non, je sais pas. Puck m'a dit ce qu'il ressentait pour moi et je... il est parti et j'ai aucune idée de où il est. » expliqua Kurt, cette situation le rendant de plus en plus triste.

« Il est parti ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« A cause de moi. Je lui ai dit que je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas tomber amoureux de mecs hétéros et il m'a dit qu'il pouvait pas ignorer ses sentiments pour moi. Et maintenant il est parti et je sais pas où il est et il a oublié son téléphone ici. »

« Oh Kurt je suis désolée, il tient vraiment beaucoup à toi. Pourquoi tu vas pas voir chez lui ? Il a dû simplement rentrer à la maison. » Supposa-t-elle.

« Non, c'est pas possible, il a été jeté dehors il y a quelques semaines, il vit chez moi maintenant, et là il est parti. » Dit Kurt en paniquant.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'il a été jeté dehors ? » Demanda Rachel choquée.

« Après la fête de Tina j'étais trop bourré pour rentrer chez moi alors il m'a ramené chez lui et fait dormir dans son lit, sa mère m'a vu et en a conclu qu'il était gay, donc elle l'a jeté dehors. Je l'ai trouvé dans un parc le soir même et... Je dois y aller Rachel. » Dit rapidement avant de raccrocher.

Il se leva et couru en haut de escaliers. Il passa la porte d'entrée et soupira de soulagement quand il vit la voiture de Puck devant la maison. Il marcha jusqu'au parc et le traversa pour atteindre les balançoires auxquelles il jouait avec sa mère quand il était petit. Puck était assis là, sur le sol, au même endroit que Kurt l'avait trouvé, pleurant quelques semaines auparavant.

Kurt s'assit à ses côtés mais ne dit rien. Ils restèrent assis en silence. Après un moment, Kurt dit.

« Rachel est au courant. »

« Elle a deviné. » Répondit Puck. « Mais elle se trompait, parce qu'elle me disait que tu m'aimais aussi. » Sa voix était faible et empreinte de douleur.

« Elle avait raison Puck, je t'aime aussi. » Répondit Kurt honnêtement.

« Pas de la même façon. » Kurt resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre.

« Tu n'as aucune idée du nombre d'heures que j'ai passées à tenter de me persuader que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour toi. » Puck se tourna vers lui.

« Mais pourquoi ? J'ai pas essayé de nier les sentiments que j'avais pour toi. » Lui dit-il.

« C'est pas la même chose Puck, tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec Finn. J'ai pas envie de revivre la même chose. »

« Putain mais je suis pas comme Finn ! Je pensais que tu l'avais compris ! » S'exclama Puck, outré. « Je te l'ai prouvé, je me suis promené nu devant toi, je t'ai fait des câlins, j'ai même fait croire à Finn qu'on était ensemble. Et malgré tout ça, tu crois encore que je suis comme lui ? »

« Mais non Puck, bien sûr que non, je sais que vous êtes complètement différents et que tu vaux bien mieux que Finn. »

« T'as réussi ? » Demanda Puck.

« A quoi ? »

« Te persuader que t'as pas de sentiments pour moi. »

« C'est pas juste à propos de moi. » Kurt répondit.

« Ah oui ? Alors qui ? Parce que, de la façon dont je le vois j'ai été clair au niveau de mes sentiments pour toi, et c'est toi qui ne répond pas à une question très simple. »

« On ne se connaît vraiment que depuis deux semaines Puck. »

« Kurt, tu m'as fait bander juste en me murmurant dans l'oreille ! » Kurt rougît à cette information mais Puck n'en rigola pas pour une fois. « Pourquoi tu réponds pas une bonne fois pour toute ? J'te jure que je te laisserai tranquille si tu dis que tu veux pas de moi. » dit Puck, et Kurt sentit presque une douleur physique dans sa poitrine à ces mots.

« C'est juste que... j'ai jamais été en couple de ma vie. »

« Moi non plus. » Répondit Puck.

* * *

><p>Burt était en train de préparer le repas quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il s'essuya les mains avec un torchon avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Une petite femme d'âge moyen attendait derrière.<p>

« Bonjour. » La salua Burt.

« Je suis Mme Puckerman et je viens voir mon fils. » La question sonnait comme un ordre et Burt n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Il n'est pas là, et même s'il était là je ne vous laisserai pas lui parler, à part si c'était son souhait. » Répondit il sèchement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de voir mon fils, j'ai tous les droits sur lui. » Dit-elle froidement.

« Vous avez perdu tous vos droits dès l'instant où vous l'avez jeté dehors ! » Cria Burt.

« Si je l'ai jeté dehors c'est parce que votre fils en a fait un monstre ! Je veux voir mon fils et il rentrera à la maison avec moi ! » Elle avait l'air complètement folle.

« Je ne vous laisserai jamais vous approcher de lui, il reste ici ! » Décida Burt.

« Vous savez quoi ? Dès l'instant où j'ai vu votre fils dans le lit du mien j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans votre famille ! Vous l'élevez de façon à ce qu'il soit fier de ce qu'il est, un monstre, quel genre d'éducation est-ce ? » Burt était complètement furieux, il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait quand elle disait avoir vu Kurt dans le lit de Puck, mais personne ne remettait en question l'éducation qu'il donnait à son fils.

« Mon fils est parfait tel qu'il est, et Noah aussi, je ne vous laisserai pas pervertir leur esprit avec des idées homophobes. Partez de chez moi, et ne remettez jamais un pied ici. »

« Mes idées ne sont pas si tordues puisque même votre fils, aussi fier qu'il puisse être s'est mis à pleurer comme un bébé quand je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de lui. » Dit-elle. Burt serra les poings, il savait que jamais il n'utiliserai la violence sur une femme, mais elle ressemblait plus à un monstre.

Avant qu'il ne se décide, elle tourna la talons et s'en alla. Burt s'assura qu'elle quittait le quartier avant de fermer la porte et de s'écrouler sur le canapé. Puck ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa mère, à part le fait qu'elle l'ai jeté dehors. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse si cruelle. Et il y avait toutes ces choses qu'elle avait dites à propos de Kurt, Kurt dormant dans le lit de Puck, Kurt pleurant alors qu'elle l'insultait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey ! Chapitre super court (mais publié rapidement, donc vous me pardonnez ?). Les deux prochains chapitres seront hyper décisifs pour l'histoire, vous les aurez très probablement dans la semaine. Il reste en tout quatre chapitres avant la fin de cette fic, mais j'ai bien l'intention de traduire d'autres de mes fics pour vous parce que vous êtes vraiment géniaux !**

**Oh et, pour la mère de Puck, en relisant le chapitre et le moment où elle dit que Kurt est un monstre, je l'ai directement visualisée comme la tante Pétunia dans Harry Potter, je sais pas ce que vous en dites...**

**Voili ! Laissez une petite review histoire que je sache ce que vous en pensez !**

**=D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A priori on est passés à un chapitre par jour... Je pense (hum, j'espère) que ça vous fait plaisir ! J'ai pas vraiment le choix, mon ordi est en toute fin de vie et des fois il s'éteint et j'ai tellement de mal à le redémarrer que quand j'y arrive c'est un miracle et j'ai vraiment envie de finir de publier cette histoire !**

**Le moment où je racontais ma vie est terminé donc je vous laisse à ce long chapitre où un tonne de choses se passent !**

**=)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 :<strong>

Puck en avait marre de tout ça. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait si difficile d'être avec quelqu'un que tu veux vraiment. Que tu veux plus que pour une nuit, plus que pour son corps, que tu veux pour qui il est. Il était toujours assis dans le parc, avec Kurt sur l'une des balançoires, se balançant légèrement, perdu dans ses pensées et ses dilemmes. Puck attendait toujours une réponse de sa part, n'importe quoi que ce fût, juste une réponse, sa tête reposant dans ses mains. Pour finir, Kurt tourna la tête pour lui faire face, la bouche ouverte prête à donner à Puck la réponse tant attendue. Mais avant même qu'il eût pu prononcer un mot, son téléphone sonna. Kurt le prit de sa poche.

« C'est mon père. » Dit il. Puck acquiesça, et Kurt répondit. Burt dit quelque chose qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux à Kurt. « Quoi ? Ok, on sera là dans cinq minutes. » Répondit Kurt avant de raccrocher. « Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais mon père veut nous parler maintenant, il avait l'ai plutôt secoué. » Kurt regarda Puck d'un air inquiet, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Puck refuse.

« Allons-y. » Dit Puck en soupirant, résolu à ne pas obtenir de réponse de la part de Kurt avant la fin de la conversation avec Burt.

« Je suis désolé Puck, je- »

« C'est bon, on parlera plus tard. » Le rassura-t-il. Ils retournèrent chez eux en silence, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Quand il entrèrent la maison, ils trouvèrent Burt, les attendant dans son fauteuil.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, papa ? » Demanda Kurt inquiet. Burt regarda Puck et dit :

« Ta mère est est venue. » Puck sentit son sang se glacer.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Elle voulait ramener Puck chez elle, mais je lui ai dit que jamais je ne le laisserai partir avec elle. » Dit-il d'un ton déterminé. « Je suis désolé de te dire ça mon garçon mais c'est une femme horrible. »

« Je suis d'accord avec vous, Burt, et merci beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait. » Dit Puck, honnêtement.

« Le problème c'est qu'elle m'a dit des choses qui m'ont vraiment surprises. » Kurt et Puck se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers Burt à nouveau. Burt regarda Kurt.

« Elle m'a dit t'avoir trouvé dans le lit de Puck. » Dit-il. Les deux garçons se sentaient piégés.

« C'est vrai papa, Puck m'a laissé dormir dans son lit après la fête chez Tina parce que j'avais aucun moyen de rentrer à la maison. » Expliqua Kurt, se sentant coupable.

« J'ai dormi sur le canapé, je vous promet. » Ajouta Puck.

« Et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit ça à ce moment là ? » Demanda Burt.

« Parce que je me disais que tu ne voudrais pas que Puck vienne vivre ici si tu pensais que c'était mon copain. » Expliqua Kurt.

« Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé dormir dehors, Kurt, bien sûr que je l'aurais accueilli ici. » Dit Burt, offensé que son fils puisse penser ça de lui. « Il y a autre chose dont j'aimerais vous parler. Mme Puckerman m'a dit qu'elle t'avait parlé, Kurt, qu'elle t'avait fait pleurer. Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait du mal, fiston ? » Demanda Burt. Les yeux de Kurt s'assombrirent à l'évocation de ce moment.

« C'est de ma faute, Mr Hummel. Quand on est allés chez moi pour récupérer mes affaires, je pensais qu'elle ne serait pas là, j'ai dit à Kurt d'attendre dehors, juste au cas où. Le temps que je le rejoigne à la voiture, elle était là, en train de lui hurler dessus. » Burt fronça les sourcils. « Je me sens vraiment mal à propos de ça, j'aurais dû rester avec Kurt, je suis désolé. » Ajouta-t-il.

« N'en veux pas à Puck, papa, quand il l'a vue il est venu et il m'a protégé d'elle, et puis ensuite il m'a consolé quand je pleurais. » Kurt défendit Puck.

« Le problème c'est que vous me cachez des choses importantes, et je n'aime pas ça du tout. »

« On voulait juste t'épargner du stress papa. »

« Est-ce-qu'il y a d'autres choses que vous cachez ? » Demanda Burt.

« Non papa, c'est tout. Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ? Il faut que je parle avec Puck. » Burt acquiesça.

« Merci papa. » Dit Kurt.

« Merci Burt. » Dit Puck. Ils descendirent dans la chambre et Puck alla directement dans la salle de bain.

« Tu ne veux pas finir la conversation ? » Demanda Kurt, tristement.

« Je vois pas l'intérêt, je sais comment ça finira de toute façon. »

« Non tu sais pas. » Dit Kurt. Puck leva les yeux pour regarder Kurt.

« Ca change rien, si ma mère veut que je rentre chez moi, elle trouvera un moyen et on pourra pas être ensemble. » Puck tourna les talons et entra dans la salle de bain.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la douche. Quand il sentit l'eau trop chaude sur son corps, il laissa les larmes qu'il avait gardées depuis l'instant où il avait appris pour sa mère couler. C'est injuste qu'il ait tous ces problèmes alors que Burt était tellement compréhensif avec Kurt. Tout s'écroulait autour de lui. Il allait retourner dans l'enfer qu'était sa maison et Kurt ne voulait même pas de lui. Puck appuya sa front contre le mur froid de la douche, ses larmes indiscernables au milieu des gouttes d'eau

« Je veux vraiment qu'on soit ensemble. » Puck tourna sur lui-même et trouva Kurt, tout à fait nu, derrière lui dans la douche. Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Kurt, t'es... t'es tout nu. » Dit Puck. Kurt sourit timidement.

« C'est ce qui se passe quand on se déshabille... » Dit-il en rigolant nerveusement. Il prit Puck dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Puck laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Kurt. C'était assez bizarre parce qu'il faisait un câlin à un garçon et qu'il sentait son pénis contre sa cuisse, mais c'était magique parce que Kurt était celui qui le tenait dans ses bras.

« Je veux pas y retourner. » Dit-il désespéré.

« Je sais. » Dit Kurt. « On fera tout ce qui est possible pour que tu n'aies pas à y retourner. » Il embrassa Puck sur la joue.

* * *

><p>« Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait, Noah. » Dit la mère de Puck.<p>

Ils étaient tous les quatre assis dans le salon, chez Mr Hummel. Puck avait accepté d'ntendre ce que sa mère avait à dire, mais pas sans Kurt et Burt à ses côtés.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Puck, sceptique.

« Oui, je m'en veux depuis l'instant où je l'ai fait. » Dit-elle, essayant tant bien que mal de paraître honnête.

« Pas depuis l'instant où tu l'as fait, puisque le lendemain tu insultais Kurt. » Dit Puck froidement.

« Je sais, et je m'en veux vraiment mais je... je pensais vraiment que tu étais gay et- »

« Et quoi ? C'est quoi le putain problème avec le fait d'être gay ? » Demanda Puck, de plus en plus énervé. Sa mère regardait le sol.

« Je sais pas, c'est juste que... Mais maintenant je sais que tu n'es pas gay et j'aimerais vraiment que tu rentres à la maison. » L'implora-t-elle.

« Je t'avais dit que j'étais pas gay et tu m'as jeté dehors. » Dit Puck.

« Je sais mais j'étais sous le choc et je- »

« Tu m'as pas cru. Qu'est-ce-qui te fait croire que je suis pas gay maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. » Dit-elle, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

« Encore une fois, tu te trompes. » Dit Puck. Il se pencha vers Kurt et l'embrassa passionnément pour lui prouver son erreur. Quand ils firent face à leurs parents, ils trouvèrent les deux adultes complètement surpris. La seule différence était le dégoût dans les yeux de Mme Puckerman, alors qu'il n'y avait que de la surprise dans les yeux de Burt. Kurt était secoué, lui aussi. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore embrassés depuis qu'ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait de sortir ensemble parce que Mme Puckerman était revenue pendant qu'ils prenaient leur douche. « Tu veux toujours que je rentre à la maison ? » Demanda Puck, la défiant du regard.

« Je... » Sa mère ne trouvait pas ses mots, mais l'expression qu'elle arborait parlait d'elle-même.

« Vous devriez partir Mme Puckerman. » Dit Burt en se levant pour ouvrir la porte. Elle jeta un dernier regard de dégoût en direction Kurt avant de se lever et de partir. Après avoir fermé la porte Burt retourna s'asseoir en regardant les deux garçons assis en face de lui avec insistence.

« Ok, c'était quoi tout ça ? » Demanda-t-il. Kurt devînt rouge vermillon.

« On a pas eu le temps de t'en parler. » Dit Kurt, en s'excusant.

« Donc vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? » Demanda Burt. « C'était pas juste un show pour la mère de Puck ? »

« Non, on a décidé de sortir ensemble cinq minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive, c'est pour ça qu'on a pas eu le temps de t'en parler. Je suis désolé que tu l'aies appris de cette façon. » Dit Kurt, toujours couleur tomate.

« Je vais pas essayer de prétendre que ça me surprend. » Dit Burt honnêtement, faisant rire Puck. « Et je dois avouer que la façon dont tu l'as avoué était plutôt géniale pour la faire taire. »

« Donc vous avez aucun problème avec le fait qu'on sorte ensemble ? » Demanda Puck, choqué, parce que jamais un père n'avait voulu de Puck pour sa fille (ou son fils dans le cas présent).

« Honnêtement, ça fait deux semaines que je suis persuadé que vous sortez ensemble et je m'y suis plutôt bien habitué » Quand il vit le sourire sur les deux visages devant lui il ajouta : « Ca ne veut pas dire que je vais pas te menacer de te tirer dessus si tu fais du mal à mon fils. » Kurt sourit à Puck qui ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette menace. Kurt se leva, suivi par Puck et ils marchèrent en direction de leur chambre.

« Il y a une chose, par contre. » Ajouta Burt, les deux garçons se retournèrent. « Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser de vous deux dormant dans la même chambre. » Dit-il.

« Oh mais papa, on fera rien, je te promet. » Dit Kurt. Burt leva un sourcil.

« S'il te plaît Kurt, j'ai pas eu quarante ans toute ma vie, je sais comment c'est d'être un adolescent. » Dit-il.

« Je n'oserai jamais faire quoi que ce soit sous votre toit Mr Hummel, je vous promet. » Dit Puck en toute honnêteté. « Je continuerai à dormir sur le canapé de Kurt. » Burt soupira.

« Ma foi. »

« Est ce que ça veut dire que Puck peut rester dans ma chambre ? » Demanda Kurt plein d'espoir.

« Tant que je ne tombe pas sur des situations gênantes ou ambigües. Mais je vous aurais prévenus et si il se passe la moindre chose Puck devra dormir dans le salon. » Dit-il.

« Bien sûr Mr Hummel. » Dit Puck. Burt acquiesça et les garçons allèrent dans leur chambre.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alooooors ?**

**=D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey ! J'ai quelques avertissements pour ce chapitre. Il me semble que la fic est rated T, ce qui est tout à fait ridicule de ma part étant donné le chapitre qui suit. Donc ce chapitre contient des scènes qui pourraient choquer la sensibilité du jeune public (c'est assez marrant d'écrire ça ^^) donc si vous êtes mineurs je vais pas vous empêcher de lire ça, instruisez vous ! Mais si vous êtes sensibles ou quoi que ce soit, que vous souhaitez rester innocents encore un peu plus longtemps évitez le milieu du chapitre.**

**Voilà ! Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 :<strong>

Dès qu'ils atteignirent le bas des escaliers, Puck prit Kurt dans ses bras. Il était le plus heureux du monde, sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il rentre chez lui, Kurt était son copain et Burt les acceptait comme ça. Kurt l'embrassa et c'était absolument parfait, c'était à la fois maladroit, parce que Kurt n'avait jamais embrassé personne, et passionné.

« T'es tellement parfait ! » Dit Puck entre deux baisers.

« T'étais honnête ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Quelle question, je suis toujours honnête ! Mais tu parles de quoi ? » Demanda Puck.

« Quand tu as dit que tu n'oserais jamais rien faire son mon toit. » Dit Kurt.

« Oh ça... Et bien, ouais je crois. » Répondit Puck.

« Je sortirais pas avec un mec qui ne veut rien faire avec moi. » Dit Kurt, avec un sourire moqueur.

« Wow, Est-ce que c'est réel ? Kurt Hummel m'envoyant balader parce que _je_ ne veux rien faire au lit ? » Demanda Puck en souriant à son tour. Kurt leva les sourcils d'un air mystérieux alors qu'il attrapait la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et défaisait le nœud en souriant sournoisement à Puck. « C'est pas juste ! Tu triches ! » Dit Puck en fermant les yeux.

« Je triche pas du tout, je joue le jeu. » Dit Kurt, passant ses bras autour de la taille de Puck jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent. Il passa ses lèvres sur le cou de Puck, avec juste assez de force pour le faire gémir de plaisir.

« Tu es le mal en personne, tu le sais ça ? » Dit Puck, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Et je croyais que c'était moi la prude dans l'histoire. » Murmura Kurt dans l'oreille de Puck. Puck ne pouvait plus tenir, il s'agenouilla, attrapa Kurt derrière les genoux et les porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il sortit ensuite, ferma la porte et tînt la poignée pour empêcher Kurt de sortir. « Puck c'est quoi ce bordel ! » Demanda Kurt.

« J'ai aucune intention de dormir dans le salon donc j'enferme l'objet de mon désir jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. » Répondit Puck, les yeux fermés pour calmer son érection.

« Mais Puck ! » Kurt bouda derrière la porte. « Tu peux pas m'enfermer dans _ma _salle de bain pour toujours ! »

« Pas pour toujours, juste le temps que je sois assez calme pour être sûr de na pas succomber à tes charmes. » Dit Puck, déterminé.

* * *

><p>Il était minuit quand Puck se glissa dans le lit de Kurt.<p>

« Ton père vient d'aller se coucher, je l'ai entendu. » Dit Puck. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu as à offrir maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il, se glissant sous les couvertures.

« Je sais pas, embrasse moi et j'y réfléchirai. » Répondit Kurt. Puck l'embrassa, passant ses main sous le haut de pyjama de Kurt.

« Tu parlais de ne pas pouvoir attendre, devine quoi ? Je peux pas attendre non plus. » Dit-il, son excitation montant de plus en plus.

« J'ai dit ça mais tu sais que je n'ai jamais... jamais rien fait, hein ? » Demanda Kurt, hésitant.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. » Dit Puck en souriant même si l'obscurité faisait qu'ils ne se distinguaient presque pas l'un l'autre. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt puis entreprit de descendre progressivement, attaquant son cou puis son torse.

« C'est agréable. » Dit Kurt, entre deux gémissements. Puck sourît encore plus grand et s'amusa avec sa langue à chatouiller le téton gauche. Il sentait l'érection de Kurt contre ses abdos.

« T'aimes ça, hein ? » Demanda-t-il. Kurt répondit par un gémissement plus fort que les précédents. « Chut, j'ai pas envie de me prendre une balle dans la tête par ton père. » Dit-il alors que sa bouche atteignait le bas ventre de Kurt. Il fît diversion avec un succion pour baisser le pantalon de Kurt. Kurt se raidît automatiquement quand son pantalon atteignît ses genoux.

« T'es sûr ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

« Tu vas adorer. » Répondit Puck, sa main attrapant le pénis de Kurt. Il commença à le caresser et Kurt émit le bruit le plus sexy que Puck eût jamais entendu. « Chuut. J'adore t'entendre gémir mais là il faut vraiment que tu fasses un effort. » Kurt acquiesça à bout de souffle. La bouche de Puck atteignît rapidement l'aine de son copain et il remplaça sa main par sa bouche après avoir placé son autre main sur la bouche de Kurt pour l'empêcher de faire trop de bruit. « T'es tellement sexy. » Dit-il en regardant le corps de Kurt se raidir à la lumière de la lune. Kurt attrapa le haut de son lit de ses deux mains pour s'empêcher de gémir plus fort. Puck le suçait comme il aimait être sucé, espérant que cela plairait à Kurt. Et vu les gémissements étouffés que Puck entendait, c'était efficace.

« Puck je- »

« Chut. On parlera après. » Dit Puck, retournant à son travail qui lui tenait à cœur. Peu de temps après ça, Kurt entoura Puck de ses jambes, son corps entier raidi. C'est alors que Puck réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas posé la question de savoir s'il allait avaler ou cracher. Il leva les yeux et vît le visage de Kurt dominé par le plaisir et il sût qu'il voulait tout lui donner. Donc, quand Kurt libéra sa semence dans la gorge de Puck, il en avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal quand il sentit un main caresser ses cheveux, il leva la tête et vit Kurt lui souriant, fatigué. Il sourît en retour et vînt pour faire un câlin à son petit-ami.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il, même s'il savait déjà que Kurt avait adoré.

« C'était absolument génial. » Répondit Kurt en l'embrassant. « Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses ce genre de... ce genre de choses mai j'ai adoré. »

« Hey, t'es mon petit-ami maintenant, tu te rappelles ? » Dit Puck en le serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

« Petit-ami, vraiment ? » Demanda Kurt en rougissant.

« Quoi ? Tu veux pas ? » Demanda Puck, incrédule.

« Quoi ? Si ! Bien sûr que si je veux que tu sois mon petit copain ! Mais jusqu'à ce soir j'étais persuadé que tu étais hétéro donc... Je sais pas, c'est bizarre pour moi. » Expliqua Kurt.

« Et bien, jusqu'à ce que je m'installe ici, j'étais sûr d'être hétéro aussi, et puis j'avais envie de te voir nu et tout ça... » Dit Puck.

« Tout ça ? »

« Ouais, comme quand t'as dit que t'aimais pas mon corps, ça m'a vraiment fait du mal, je voulais que l'aimes. » Expliqua Puck.

« Toi et ta fierté. » Commenta Kurt. « Mais tu sais, je l'aime vraiment ton corps, j'ai juste dit ça pour pas que tu penses pas que je te matais. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Puck en souriant.

« Carrément. Quoi d'autre ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Je détestais quand Finn était dans les parages parce que, tu sais, t'étais à fond sur lui à une époque et j'étais un peu jaloux. » Admit Puck.

« C'est pour ça que tu lui as fait croire qu'on couchait ensemble ? » Demanda Kurt. Le sourire de Puck s'élargit.

« Yep ! Et j'étais content qu'il y croit ! »

« T'es taré, tu le sais ça ? »

« Et fier ! » Ajouta Puck. « Et tu sais, quand je te chatouillais et que je te portais sur mon épaule et tout ça, c'était parce que j'adore te voir rire et que ça me donnait une excuse pour te toucher. » D'un seul coup, Kurt lui jeta un regard étrange que Puck ne parvenait pas à définir. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a princesse ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« C'est juste... J'ai pas envie de te faire peur ou quoi que ce soit, mais... après tout ce que t'as dit, je crois que je t'aime. » Admit Kurt, rouge d'embarras. Puck le regarda, étonné.

« Tu m'aimes genre, avec des cœurs et tout ? Comme dans les films avec des bougies et tout ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Soit pas offensé, c'est juste- » Il ne finît pas sa phrase car Puck plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Personne m'a jamais aimé comme ça, mais je suppose que je m'y ferais rapidement. » Dit-il. « Et puis, je t'aime aussi donc on est à égalité. » Dit-il en haussant des épaules. Kurt bailla au beau milieu du plus beau sourire que Puck ai jamais vu. « C'est l'heure de dormir bébé. » Dit-il. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et retourna dans son lit.

« Je t'aime. » Dit Kurt d'une voix endormie.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit Puck avant de s'endormir.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Voilà ! un petit chapitre plutôt mignon, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez !**

**Il reste deux chapitres dans cette histoire, je continue à éspérer que ça vous plaira !**

**=D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey ! je sais que j'ai presque deux jours de retard, je suis désolée mais, bah, j'avais des trucs à faire quoi... **

**Pour le chapitre d'avant je suis désolée pour s'il y en a qui ont été choqués par la scène du milieu mais je vous avais prévenus. D'ailleurs je vous préviens encore il y en a une petite au milieu du chapitre, fermez les yeux si vous ne voulez pas la voir ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre<strong> **18 :**

Au matin, une étrange sensation réveilla Kurt. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur cette sensation, et ce n'est que quand il se résolût à bouger qu'il réalisa qu'il était nu. Comment avait-il pu oublier l'expérience la plus agréable qu'il ait jamais vécue ?

Il sourît, ses yeux encore endormis, se souvenant de la nuit précédente. Ca avait été génial, et Kurt avait toujours du mal à réaliser qu'il avait fait ça. Lui qui, jusqu'au jour d'avant n'avait jamais embrassé personne ou touché personne de façon intime. Et sur tous les gens qu'il connaissait, il avait fait ça avec Puck. Il sortit de son lit et alla jusqu'au canapé où Puck était en train de... dormir ? C'était difficile de déterminer s'il était en train de dormir où s'il avait été brutalement démembré pendant la nuit. Il y avait une jambe qui tombait du lit, une autre à moitié sur le lit à moitié dans les airs, les bras allaient dans des directions opposées, pliés dans des angles étranges. Pour finir, il semblait que la tête de Puck avait été volée pendant la nuit en guise de trophée. Kurt sourît et embrassa le bout d'un des orteils puisque c'était la partie du corp de Puck la plus accessible.

Ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient vraiment. C'était à la fin du deuxième jour où Puck était venu vivre ici que Kurt avait réalisé qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. A ce moment là, il s'était juré qu'il ne le dirai jamais à Puck, et pour finir, il avait été le premier à avouer son amour pour l'autre et il ne le regrettait pas.

Kurt alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa robe de chambre et monta les escaliers pour voir son père. Il y avait encore une chose dont il devait parler avec Burt. Il entra dans la cuisine et trouva son père buvant son café et lisant son journal, comme d'ordinaire.

« Bonjour papa. » La salua Kurt. Burt répondit avec un grognement qui fit rire Kurt. « Bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Absolument pas, il y avait des bruits bizarres toute la nuit, j'ai même pas pu faire un somme. » Dit Burt. Kurt tenta de rester impassible, malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il était probablement la cause de l'insomnie de son père.

« Papa, il y a quelque chose dont il faut qu'on parle. » Commença Kurt, se servant du jus d'orange. « Maintenant qu'on est sûrs que la mère de Puck ne veut pas de lui, Puck reste ici, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Kurt.

« C'est à lui de décider, mais s'il veut rester ici je serais heureux de l'avoir à la maison. » Répondit Burt, faisant sourire Kurt.

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être... qu'on pourrait rendre ça légal. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que, vu que sa mère le rejette on pourrait le reporter aux autorités et rendre légal le fait qu'il vive à la maison. » Expliqua Kurt. Il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction que son père pourrait avoir à cette demande, après tout, Puck n'était pas son fils, et même s'il l'aimait bien, peut-être était-ce trop demandé.

« Et qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « rendre ça légal » ? » Demanda Burt.

« Je veux dire, faire une demande d'émancipation pour lui puisque sa mère le rejette. » Expliqua Kurt.

« Tu sais fiston, avec son passé je pense pas qu'aucun juge accepterait de l'émanciper. » Dit Burt.

« Mais il n'est pas son passé papa, tu le sais ! » Dit Kurt. « Il pourrait être parfaitement responsable de lui-même. »

« Le problème c'est pas ce que je pense Kurt, c'est ce que le juge en pensera. Le seul élément que le juge aura pour prendre sa décision sera son casier judiciaire, et il ne plaide pas en sa faveur. »

« Mais c'est pas juste ! » Bouda Kurt.

« Je sais, c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à une autre solution qui arrangerait tout le monde. » Dit Burt.

« Et alors ? T'arrête pas là, je veux savoir ! » Dit Kurt, impatient.

« Vu qu'il vit ici et vu la réaction de Mme Puckerman hier, je pense que devrais pouvoir demander la garde de Puck jusqu'à ce qu'il soit majeur. » Dit Burt.

« T'es sérieux ? » Demanda Kurt incrédule. « Tu veux vraiment avoir la garde de Puck et qu'il vive ici ? »

« C'est un bon garçon, je le sais. Et puis je sais que t'aurais pas choisi un délinquant idiot pour premier petit ami. » Répondit Burt.

« Merci papa ! » Dit Kurt, il se leva et prît son père fort dans ses bras. « Faut que j'aille lui dire ! » Dit Kurt, il fît un bisou sur la joue de son père et sortit de la cuisine, excité comme une enfant. Il descendit les escaliers et alla jusqu'au canapé où Puck dormait toujours dans la même position. Kurt se pencha sur l'endroit où, il devinait, devait se trouver sa tête et s'apprêtait à murmurer quelque chose pour réveiller Puck. Néanmoins, avant même qu'il eût dit un mot, une main forte attrapa son bras et le tira sur le canapé. Kurt tomba sur son petit-ami et Puck profita de sa surprise pour le serrer contre son corps nu.

« Faut encore dormir un peu. » Murmura-t-il dans le cou de Kurt.

« Ca serait génial mais il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose. » Dit Kurt.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Dit Puck.

« Malgré le fait que, oui, je t'aime, c'est pas ce que je venais te dire. » Dit Kurt.

« Je bande Kurt, pourquoi on fait pas l'amour ? » Demanda Puck. Kurt était plus que surpris par la question mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer.

« Parce qu'on ne sort ensemble que depuis hier soir Puck. » Dit Kurt. « Si je fais quelque chose pour t'aider, est-ce que tu m'écouteras après ? » Demanda Kurt. Puck sourît et acquiesça. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis que Kurt l'avait réveillé, mais quand il sentit la langue de Kurt sur son pénis il ouvrit ses yeux grands et regarda Kurt qui lui lançai un sourire sournois. Puck laissa retomber sa tête quand Kurt parvint à mettre les trois quarts de la longueur de son sexe dans sa bouche.

C'était le matin, et il avait une érection avant même que Kurt ne le touche donc il était plus ou moins normal qu'il jouisse aussi rapidement. Néanmoins, il n'aimait pas trop le fait qu'un simple gémissement de Kurt pendant qu'il le suçait suffisse à le faire jouir.

« J'avais pas duré plus longtemps ? » Demanda Kurt en souriant, montant à la hauteur de Puck pour l'embrasser.

« T'as triché ! T'as gémi d'une façon hyper sexy ! » Dit Puck en boudant, même s'il était encore en train de se remettre de l'orgasme phénoménal qu'il avait juste eu.

« Maintenant je sais comment t'exciter. » Dit Kurt. « Peut-être que je réessaierai au lycée, en cours d'histoire. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Pas de problème tant que tu finis le travail. » Dit Puck. « Je connais un placard à balais qui serait parfait à visiter plusieurs fois par jour. » Dit Puck en souriant sournoisement.

« Wow, du sexe au lycée ? » Demanda Kurt incertain. « Faudra que j'y réfléchisse. » Dit-il. « Bon, est-ce que j'ai toute ton attention ? » Demanda-t-il, passa une jambe de chaque côté du torse de Puck pour être à genou sur lui.

« Tu as toute mon attention depuis le moment où j'ai vu tomber ta serviette de ta taille princesse. » Dit Puck.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Kurt, il n'avait jamais cru que Puck ait pu avoir des sentiments pour lui à ce moment là. « Enfin, c'est pas le propos. J'ai parlé à mon père et il est d'accord pour demander ta garde pour jusqu'à ce que tu sois majeur. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Je veux casser ton délire mais vous avez pas besoin de l'accord de ma mère pour ça ? » Demanda Puck.

« On ne pense pas en avoir besoin puisqu'elle t'as viré pour des raisons homophobes. » Expliqua Kurt. Puck y réfléchit pendant un moment.

« Je pense que ça pourrait marcher. » Dit-il. « Est-ce-que ça veut dire que je peux rester ici ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'on parte à l'université, on est chez nous. » Dit Kurt en souriant. Puck se leva et porta Kurt dans ses bras. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Kurt en rigolant.

« Je porte mon prince adoré jusqu'à la cuisine. » Dit Puck.

« Tu crois pas que tu ferais mieux de t'habiller avant de croiser mon père en me portant ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Pas faux. Ton père a pas besoin de savoir pour cette nuit. Et ce matin. » Dit Puck.

« Vraiment pas. » Acquiesça Kurt.

« Donc on va faire semblant de ne rien faire jusqu'à ce qu'on se marrie ou un truc dans le genre ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur nous en train de... » Dit Kurt. « Il nous a entendu hier soir. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Toi. C'est toi qu'il a entendu, ma bouche était pleine j'ai pas fait un seul bruit moi. » Dit Puck.

« Tu peux pas prendre un peu de ma honte s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Kurt. Puck l'embrassa.

« Je prend toute ta honte si tu veux. » Dit-il en attrapant son jean. « Pas de sous-vêtements aujourd'hui ! » Annonça-t-il fièrement.

« Charmant. » Dit Kurt en roulant les yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: j'ai absolument pas le temps de relire ce chapitre, donc je m'excuse pour toutes les erreurs que vous avez pu y trouver, pardonnez moi !**

**Also, il n'y a plus qu'un chapitre que je publierai (sûrement) demain dans la soirée, le dimanche étant la journée la plus overbookée de ma semaine je ne vous garantis rien !**

**Voili !**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ? ;)**

**=D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here we are ! Chapitre 19, le dernier ! J'ai passé plus d'une heure à le traduire parce qu'il est relativement plus long que les autres.**

**Je suis presque trop fatiguée pour le relire, mais je vais vous faire cet honneur, c'est le dernier après tout !**

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi, je pense que c'est un des meilleurs chapitres que j'ai jamais écrits (mais je suis ouverte à la critique =) )**

**Chapitre 19 :**

« Bon, tu comptes me dire où on va ? » Demanda Puck.

« Je t'ai déjà dit, on va faire du camping. » Répondit Kurt.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient dans la voiture de Kurt. Puck n'avait aucune idée de leur destination, ils avaient déjà quitté Lima et Puck ne savait pas quelle direction ils avaient pris. Tout ce que Kurt lui avait dit c'était qu'ils allaient camper, chose bizarre puisque Kurt n'était absolument pas le genre de personne à aimer le camping.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une raison spéciale pour laquelle tu ne veux pas me dire où on va ? » Demanda Puck, peut-être pour la dixième fois.

« C'est une surprise, attend et tu verras. » Répondit Kurt. « Tu devrais dormir un peu, on y sera pas avant deux heures. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Comment veux-tu que je dorme alors que je sais pas où on va ? Tu me fais stresser, imagine que t'aies passé des jours à préparer tout ça, et qu'à la fin ça me plaise pas, ou un truc dans le genre. Ca serait horrible pour nous deux. » Dit Puck.

« Je m'inquiète pas pour ça, tu vas adorer. » Dit Kurt en souriant.

« Vas-y, rajoute moi de la pression je te dirais rien. » Dit Puck, manquant d'enthousiasme.

« Arrête de te la jouer gamin capricieux ! » Dit Kurt. « Tiens, choisis la musique. » Dit-il en tendant son i-pod à Puck. Le garçon choisît une chanson et s'installa confortablement dans son siège en fermant les yeux.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et tout se passait pour le mieux. Burt avait parlé avec Mme Puckerman à propos de Puck et de l'endroit où il allait vivre. Au début, la femme avait refusé de perdre ses droits sur son fils, mais Burt lui avait fait comprendre que c'était mieux pour tout le monde. Il lui avait dit que Puck ne vivait plus avec elle, qu'elle l'avait elle-même jeté dehors et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'accepter pour qui il était. Au final ils avaient paru devant un juge qui avait désigné Burt en tant que gardien légal de Puck. Puck et Burt s'entendaient très bien, ils avaient des intérêts communs au niveau sports et films d'action. Burt n'avait aucun problème avec le fait que les deux garçons sortent ensemble, tant qu'il ne se passait rien de sexuel sous son toit. Cela ne les stoppait pas de partager le même lit quand la nuit était tombée, mais ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour, car c'était une étape qu'ils ne voulaient pas franchir avec Burt à l'étage au-dessus. Cela n'empêchait pas Puck d'en rêver tous les jours.

Ils avaient fait leur coming-out au lycée. C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Kurt et Puck voulait lui offrir un cadeau spécial, il avait donc décidé que rien ne serait plus spécial pour Kurt que d'être capable d'embrasser son petit-ami en dehors de leur maison. Puck avait passé la soirée à imaginer la meilleure façon dont il pourrait faire ça sans prévenir Kurt. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils avaient silencieusement décidé de continuer à s'ignorer l'un l'autre au lycée.

Le matin de l'anniversaire de Kurt, Puck s'était comporté de façon à faire croire à Kurt qu'il avait oublié que le jour était spécial. Il avait pris une longue douche pour éviter les pancakes spéciaux de Burt pour les grandes occasions, il n'avait presque pas parlé à Kurt et avait obtenu le résultat escompté, Kurt était silencieusement énervé contre lui. Quand Puck lui parlait il répondait par des monosyllabes, comme il faisait tout le temps quand il était énervé. Il conduisait trop vite et abruptement pour aller au lycée et n'embrassa même pas Puck avant de sortir de la voiture et aller vers la porte du lycée. Tout était parfait. Puck savait que ce stratagème était risqué puisqu'il gâchait une partie de la journée d'anniversaire de Kurt, mais ça valait le coup. A la pause de dix heures, il rejoignît Kurt à son casier et lui prit la main de façon innocente. Kurt tira sa main d'un geste brusque.

« Les autres vont nous voir. » Murmura-t-il.

« Oh t'as raison. » Répondit Puck. « J'aimerais pas que les autres sachent que je sors avec toi. » Dit-il innocemment.

« Exactement. » Dit Kurt froidement, puis il s'en alla, se frayant un chemin dans le couloir bondé d'élèves. Puck sourît regardant son copain s'en aller tellement énervé. Il le rejoignît à nouveau, poussant les gens sur son passage.

« Kurt ? » Dit-il.

"Quoi ? » Demanda Kurt sèchement. Puck le prît dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement au milieu du couloir fourmillant d'élèves qui les regardaient abasourdis.

« Bon anniversaire. » Avait-il dit. « Je t'aime. » Puck n'avait jamais vu Kurt aussi rouge qu'il l'était en cet instant, il avait même pris une photo du visage de Kurt pour se souvenir de ce jour pour toujours. Il avait également vendu la photo à Jacob Ben Israel pour que même les personnes qui n'étaient pas là soient au courant. Ce jour là, ils le passèrent ensemble, main dans la main, répondant aux questions de leurs amis. Finn était encore complètement perdu, ne sachant pas s'il devait les croire ou non, c'était un jour parfait.

Donc tout le monde était au courant, ils étaient au top au lycée puisque personne ne voulait de problème avec Noah Puckerman donc personne n'embêtait son copain. La nouvelle du fait qu'ils vivaient ensemble s'était répandue autour du lycée mais il s'en fichait.

Et maintenant, ils étaient là, dans la voiture de Kurt, en route pour aller camper quelque part aux Etats-Unis.

« On y est. » Dit Kurt. Puck ouvrit les yeux, réalisant qu'il s'était endormi deux heures auparavant. La voiture était garée dans une allée au milieu de nulle part, il y avait une petite maison au bout du chemin et des arbres bordaient le tout. L'endroit était très joli.

« On va camper ici ? » Demanda Puck, sceptique.

« Oui, mais on a un truc à faire avant. » Dit Kurt en sortant de voiture. Puck le suivit et ils marchèrent le long du chemin jusqu'à la porte de la maison. Kurt frappa à la porte et une petite femme très similaire à la mère de Puck ouvrit.

« Bonjour Molly, je suis Kurt Hummel et voici Noah Puckerman. » Dit Kurt comme si la dame les connaissait.

« Oh Noah, je suis tellement heureuse de te rencontrer. » Dit-elle, prenant Noah dans ses bras. Puck nageait dans un océan de confusion. « je reviens dans une seconde. » Dit-elle, puis elle retourna à l'intérieur.

« Ok, maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel. » Puck ordonna à Kurt.

« Tu vas comprendre dans une minute. » Répondit Kurt, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Puck attendit, plein d'appréhension, quand tout d'un coup un petit corps lui sauta dans les bras.

« Noaaaaah ! » Cria la petite fille en le serrant très fort dans ses bras. Puck, surprit sur le moment, lui rendit son câlin, son visage enfouit dans ses boucles brunes.

« Sarah. » C'était irréel, ça ne pouvait pas être sa sœur, il l'avait perdue trois ans auparavant quand elle était partie vivre chez son père. Quand il la relâcha pour la laisser respirer, il se tourna vers Kurt et prononça un silencieux 'merci' à son petit ami, les yeux plein de larmes. Ils suivirent la petite fille à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Je ne savais pas si tu voulais voir ton père donc j'ai demandé à Molly de choisir un jour où il n'était pas là, juste au cas où. » Murmura Kurt.

« T'es le meilleur. » Dit Puck en l'embrassant sur la joue. Ils entrèrent dans le salon où Molly et Sarah les attendaient.

« Faites comme chez vous. » Dit Molly, souriant chaleureusement. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, Puck tenant la main de sa sœur. Il y avait des verres et des biscuits sur la table, comme si elles les avaient attendus. « Je suis très contente de te rencontrer Noah, Sarah parle beaucoup de toi, tu sais. »

« Est-ce que vous êtes mariée à mon père ? » Demanda Puck poliment. Il ne voulait pas paraître impoli mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son père avait fait ces trois dernières années.

« Oui, nous nous sommes mariés il y a deux ans. » Répondit-elle. « Nous nous sommes installés ici une semaine après le mariage, je crois que Sarah adore cet endroit. »

« J'ai tellement d'amis ici ! » Dit Sarah. « Il y a Wendy et Matt et Jake et... je me rappelle pas des noms de tout le monde parce qu'il y a des noms bizarres mais ces trois là c'est mes meilleurs amis. Et Jake c'est presque mon amoureux mais j'attends qu'il fasse mes devoirs pour accepter. » Dit-elle.

« T'es exactement comme ton frère Sarah. » Dit Kurt en souriant.

« Hé, j'ai jamais fait ça ! » Se défendit Puck.

« Si tu l'as fait, tu m'as dit qu'aucune fille ne méritait d'être ton amoureuse si elle n'était pas prête à faire tes devoirs. » Dit Sarah. Kurt envoya un regard noir discret en direction de Puck.

« C'est pas vrai Sarah, si tu l'aimes vraiment, t'as pas besoin de leur faire faire tes devoirs. » Dit Puck.

« Mais t'avais dit que c'était le test ultime ! » Dit Sarah. « J'ai fait ça depuis que tu m'en as parlé. »

" Ben c'était une erreur. Par contre si tu l'aimes pas, laisse le faire tes devoirs. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Je suis pas vraiment amoureuse de lui de toute façon. » Dit-elle. « Mais toi, t'es mignon. » Dit-elle en pointant Kurt du doigt. « Noah tu crois qu'il voudrait bien être mon amoureux ? » Demanda-t-elle. Kurt tenta de camoufler son rire derrière sa main quand Puck eût l'air jaloux.

« Je suis désolé soeurette mais il est déjà pris. » Répondit Puck.

« J'aurais du m'en douter. » Dit-elle, déçue. « Mary dit que tous les mecs bien et mignons sont soit gays, soit en couple. Je sais pas vraiment ce que gay veut dire, mais en couple je vois très bien. » Dit-elle.

« Est-ce-qu'elle parle tout le temps de garçons ? » Demanda Puck à Molly.

« La plupart du temps, oui. Elle n'a jamais eu de vrai petit copain par contre. » Répondit-elle.

« Encore heureux, elle a que neuf ans. » Dit Puck.

« Est-ce qu'elle est jolie ? » Sarah demanda à Kurt.

« Qui ? »

« La fille avec qui tu sors. Si elle est pas aussi jolie que moi, tu pourrais la laisser tomber et sortir avec moi. » Dit-elle en battant des cils.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, je dirais qu'elle te ressemble tellement qu'elle pourrait être ta sœur, mais je pourrais toujours la laisser pour toi. » Dit Kurt en souriant. Puck fronça les sourcils.

« Bon et si on parlait d'autre chose. » Dit Puck.

« Est-ce que maman va bien ? » Demanda Sarah.

« Je pense oui. » Répondit Puck.

« Mais tu la vois tous les jours, tu devrais savoir. » Dit Sarah en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Je vis plus avec maman. » Dit Puck.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » Demanda Molly.

« Elle m'a viré de la maison il y a trois mois. » Répondit Puck, il avait beaucoup moins de mal à en parler qu'avant.

« Est-ce que je peux demander pourquoi, ou c'est privé ? » Demanda-t-elle. Puck jeta un coup d'oeil à Kurt qui avait l'air inquiet.

« C'est pas privé. » Répondit Puck. « Elle croyait que j'étais gay, et apparemment elle ne supporte pas les gays. »

« C'est quoi gay ? » Demanda Sarah.

« C'est quand deux hommes ou deux femmes s'aiment, chérie. » Expliqua Molly. « Et où vis-tu maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle, l'air grave.

« Chez Kurt, son père a ma garde maintenant. » Expliqua Puck.

« Oh c'est très gentil de ta part. » Dit Molly en regardant Kurt.

« C'était le moins que je puisse faire, elle l'a viré à cause de moi. » Expliqua Kurt en rougissant.

« C'est ridicule, t'as une petite copine ! » Dit Sarah.

« En réalité, j'ai dit qu'il était pris, pas qu'il avait une copine. » Dit Puck en souriant.

« alors Kurt est gay ? » Demanda Sarah.

« Yep. » Répondit Puck.

« Mais il à l'air normal. »Dit la petite fille en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh mais il est normal. » Dit Puck.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Alors t'as un petit copain ? » Demanda Sarah.

« Oui. » Répondit Kurt.

« Est-ce qu'il est aussi beau que toi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je sais pas si il est aussi beau que moi mais, comme je t'ai dit, il te ressemble beaucoup. » Dit Kurt. Molly sourît et Puck sût qu'elle avait compris.

« Mais comment un garçon pourrait me ressembler ? C'est bizarre. » Dit-elle.

« T'as pas une idée d'un garçon qui te ressemble ? » Demanda Puck. La petite fille secoua la tête. « Ok, imagine moi avec une perruque brune de cheveux bouclés. » Lui dit Puck.

« Tu veux dire que t'es le petit copain de Kurt ? » Demanda-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

« Et ta mère t'as viré de chez elle à cause de ça ? » Demanda Molly.

« Pas vraiment, je savais pas que j'étais gay, ou bi à cette époque, Kurt avait juste passé la nuit à la maison. » Expliqua Puck.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle était ce genre de personne. » Dit Molly en essayant de ne montrer aucun jugement.

« Moi non plus. » Dit Puck. « Mais bon, sans ça je serais jamais sorti avec Kurt donc ça me va. » Expliqua-t-il en souriant.

« Je trouve que vous allez très bien ensemble. » Dit-elle en souriant aux deux garçons.

« Merci Molly. » Dit Kurt.

Ils passèrent la journée à jouer avec Sarah et parler avec Molly qui était beaucoup plus gentille que Puck ne l'avait imaginé. D'un certaine façon, il avait toujours pensé que son père était un homme horrible vu qu'il avait abandonné sa femme et ses enfants. Mais maintenant que Puck savait de quoi sa mère était vraiment faite, il réalisait que c'était peut-être elle l'horrible personne dans le couple. Ca ne rendait pas le fait qu'il ait abandonné sa famille plus pardonnable, mais c'était déjà mieux. Et Sarah avait l'air heureuse ici. Puck les avait imaginés, elle et son père, vivant dans une petite maison misérable, ne se parlant presque pas, son père en alcoolique et les petite fille malheureuse. En réalité, tout le monde avait l'air plutôt heureux ici, ils avaient un très grand jardin avec une grande balançoire accrochée à une haute branche.

« Vous voulez toujours dormir dans une tente derrière dans le jardin ? » Demanda Molly quand Sarah fût couchée. « Nous avons une chambre d'invités vous savez. » Dit-elle.

« On préfèrerait dormir dans le jardin. » Répondit Kurt. Puck était très surpris mais il ne dit rien, après tout, Kurt était plein de surprises.

Ils allèrent donc dans le jardin et montèrent la tente au milieu de la pelouse. Quand ils étaient confortablement installés sous les couvertures, Puck se tourna vers Kurt.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais la personne la plus géniale que j'aie jamais rencontrée ? » Demanda Puck.

« Peut-être bien, mais c'est toujours sympa de l'entendre. » Répondit Kurt en souriant. « Je voulais que tu revoies Sarah depuis le premier jour où tu m'as parlé d'elle, il m'a fallu un moment pour trouver le courage d'appeler ici, et Molly est tellement gentille. » Dit Kurt.

« Vraiment. » Acquiesça Puck. « T'as pas l'intention de me larguer hein ? » Demanda Puck.

« Est-ce que tu me demandes ça à cause de ce que j'ai dit à Sarah ? » Demanda Kurt, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas rigoler.

« Peut-être, mais répond. » Dit Puck.

« Si j'avais l'intention de rompre avec toi, on ne serait pas dans cette tente au milieu d'un jardin où , je suis presque sûr, vivent des dizaines de milliers d'insectes. » Répondit Kurt.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu qu'on dorme là ? » Demanda Puck.

« Je me disais que si la présence de mon père nous gênait, ta sœur dormant dans la chambre d'à côté aurait été gênante aussi. » Dit Kurt.

« Pas pour ce qu'on fait. » Répondit Puck.

« Et si on veut faire plus ? » Rétorqua Kurt avec un sourire. « Je me disais qu'on pourrait rendre ce jour encore plus parfait. Et puis, on sort ensemble depuis deux mois, et je sais que tu le veux vu que tu me l'as demandé tous les matins depuis le jour où on a commencé à sortir ensemble. » Expliqua Kurt. Puck sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer. Kurt était là, allonge à côté de lui, lui disant qu'il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout avec lui. Puck le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais la personne la plus géniale que j'aie jamais rencontrée ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Certainement pas il y a trois minutes. » Répondit Kurt en rigolant.

Cette nuit là, Puck prît la virginité de Kurt, ce n'était pas comme quand il avait prit la virginité de filles sans importance, Kurt n'était pas un trophée, il était celui qu'il aimait. Il l'aimait comme dans les films, avec des bougies, des cœurs et des trucs comme ça. Ramener Kurt chez lui, ce soir là, après la fête de Tina était la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eue même s'il ne le savait pas à ce moment là. Puck avait passé des jours à se mépriser pour les mots qu'il avait dit à Kurt, le soir dans le parc, mais Kurt l'avait pardonné, parce qu'il était parfait comme ça. Il savait que Kurt irait loin dans la vie, il était talentueux, intelligent, mais Puck était plus que jamais certain que Kurt ne le laisserait pas derrière. Ils iraient ensemble, que ce soit à New York ou Los Angeles.

Parce que ça n'avait été qu'eux deux depuis qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître, et ça resterait comme ça pour les années à venir. Du moins, pour Puck, les choses resteraient comme ça, et vu ce que Kurt avait fait pour lui ce jour là, Kurt pensait la même chose. Cette nuit là, Puck regarda son petit ami nu, s'endormir, serré contre Puck, exténué après une nuit dont il se rappellerait toute sa vie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé la fic dans sa totalité !**

**Pour ceux qui étaient tristes de la voir finir, comme je vous disais je vais en traduire une autre dans les jours à venir, j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi ;)**

**J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews ces derniers jours, mais je me débrouillerai pour répondre à vos reviews sur ce chapitre.**

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic, de votre soutien et de toute vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur tout le long de la traduction !**

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


End file.
